Counting Stars
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Ciel's a teenager who acts happy even with a dark past and low-paying job at the local strip bar. Sebastian's a lonely college student who wants a stress-free life. These two have met three years ago and desperately want to meet in person. How do you find someone when you only have a song to go by? AU
1. Prologue

**Me-Yolo. Here is my next Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, Counting Stars. Inspiration? Counting Stars by OneRepublic! Trust me, I think you'll like this one (or will you?). Why I thought of this? Well, this song has got me hooked and then, bam! Here comes this wonderful idea.**

**Here's the FULL summary: **"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be..." "But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars..." "Yeah, we'll be counting stars..."

Ciel's a teenager with a dark past and a low-paying job at a bar, yet he still remains happy. Sebastian's a lonely college student who wishes to live a stress-free life that does not involve sorting out bills. They meet through a chat group three years ago and they wish to meet again in person ever since then. How do you look for a person when you only have a single song to go by? How do you look for someone if you don't know what they look like or if you don't have their number?

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way (wish I did) or any of the other things mentioned throughout this chapter. And no, the story and account on Quotev is fake. I just needed to make something up. So, please read on!**

**Warnings: **None, really...yet

**Year is: **2015 (yay, us!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~Prologue<strong>

The bright screen from a laptop illuminated an otherwise dark room. It shined in a tired, fifteen year old bluenette's face as he went onto a chat group website. He looked to find a group to talk to, but nobody seemed to interest him. The talk of most groups were something about a picture on MySpace or the newest dish in Olive Garden.

The bluenette rolled his eye at one topic for one chat group, which was on Minecraft. Honestly, what was up with teenagers and Minecraft? It made no sense to him.

But, what drove him crazy was the huge talk about Candy Crush. Everyone played it at school. Even the teachers played it while kids were taking tests! Everytime Ciel was taking a Physics test, he could hear the familiar chime and voice say, "Sugar Crush" everytime the teacher completed a level. It drove him nuts. There was even such a thing as a Candy Crush club after school! His friend, Alois Trancy, hosted it and he had over fifty people in the club. Those people included his beautiful girlfriend, Lizzie Middleford.

He despised the game more than anybody else at his high school. Why did he have to lose his best friends to that wretched game?!

A soft bleep came from his laptop and in the far right corner of it, it had a red blinking circle with a 1 in it. The bluenette hovered his mouse over it and a bubble popped up.

**mcdonaldsrule101 has invited you to a voice group chat on: misc. **

**Accept or Decline?**

A finely shaped eyebrow arched in confusion at the topic.

_"What the heck? Misc? What, do they talk about random stuff or something?" _he asked himself.

His mouse hovered over the Decline button, but he then began to think about it. Misc could possibly mean anybody else besides MySpace. He could get away from that kind of talk for a little while. He shifted his mouse over to the Accept button and clicked on it. He plugged in his headphones with a mic attatched to it and he waited for the voice group chat to commence.

"Hello! This is mcdonaldsrule101 here! Name's ciel_phantomhive, right?" a chirpy voice made its way to his ears.

"Yes, this is ciel_phantomhive. Hello, mcdonaldsrule101." Ciel spoke into the mic as loud as he oculd without waking up his parents this late at night.

"Our topic is misc, which pretty much means go wild with the topic. You can just call me Ronald, by the way. There are also three other people in this chat: kittypaws02, redone101, and pierce-da-veil." Ronald explained.

"Okay...is anyone in here interested in Star Wars?" Ciel asked, trying to join in the conversation.

"Stars Wars is so last century. It sucks." a male voice said, joining the conversation.

"Yah." the sound of a bubblegum popping on the other end was heard. "Who cares for Star Wars?" a peppy girl's voice spoke up.

"Who wants to talk of McDonalds?" he heard Ronald holler.

"I do!" the peppy girl replied.

The conversation began shifting in different directions and sooner or later, the other four users had forgotten that Ciel was even there. Ciel sighed in exasperation as he minimized the voice group chat tab and went onto Quotev, his favorite site to read stories. He checked up on the first (and only) story he put up under his account name, Lonely and Waiting. _Cries of the Wolf _was the name of the story and so far, he had gotten 550 hearts and 61 comments on the first chapter. He smiled softly at that.

_"At least my writing skills are working out on here..." _he thought to himself.

He heard another soft bleep and instantly went back onto the voice group chat site. He saw another bubble in the far-left corner and he read what it said.

**Compter les étoiles has joined the conversation.**

Ciel arched his eyerow at the username. He did not know anybody with that name, let alone speak with them. The name was in French, but he had no idea what it said. He was more into Chinese than French. He found the language to be confusing and even though Chinese is more complicated than French, he could understand Chinese more.

_"Who's that?" _he asked himself.

"Allo?"

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat at the voice. The voice was smooth like silk, making goosebumps appear on the teen's porcelain skin. The thick British accent was what drove Ciel crazy. He had always wanted to meet a British perosn, let alone hear that wonderful accent.

"Allo? Is anyone there that is willing to listen to me?"

Ciel felt small jolts of delight shoot through him. The English voice was like a melodic bell ringing in his ears. It was simply beautiful.

"Maybe I should log off...?"

"Wait." Ciel's voice sounded a little quiet as he spoke. "Don't log off."

A deep chuckle made its way to his ears, making Ciel nearly melt.

"I am quite glad I have found someone to speak to. Or someone who is willing to listen to me, that is."

"I...um...I..." Ciel was at a loss of words. Now, that he has gotten the British person's attention, he did not know what to say to him. It was like being able to talk to your crush for the first time, to meet a famous person face-to-face, to visit a relative after so long. That feeling warmed him a little as the British person spoke.

"I assume you are American?"

"Yes, I...are you a male?" Ciel began to beat himself up at the question that quickly slipped past his pale pink lips.

It had to be the most retarded question he had ever come up with. He could've asked him a better question like, what is your name, or, do you live in England? It was frustrating. He was thinking the British person would mock him, laugh at him for asking such a stupid question, or even log off and not speak to him ever again. But, what came from the person nearly shocked him.

"I am indeed a male. I do not think your question is utterly ridiculous, but rather that it is cute. It shows how curious you are about me."

The male's voice made Ciel shiver. For some odd reason, he liked that feeling. He liked hearing that deep voice seinding chills through his body in a way that was not revolting.

"May it be safe to assume that you are also a male?"

"Yes, you can. I am Ciel." Ciel introduced himself.

"Ciel...what a gorgeous name. You must really be a beautiful angel if you were to be named such a name." the British man said charmingly.

Ciel's face flushed furiously. Never in his life had a man ever complimented him like that. Sure, there were men who tried to hit on him multiple times, but it would disgust him. He was straight, not gay. Normally, those kinds situations would result in the guy bleeding on the floor with Alois and Lizzie protecting him (he honestly felt so weak when his girlfriend had to protect him from molesters). He was pretty glad the man could not see how red his face was. He didn't want to grow more red with the man teasing him.

"However, it is such a shame to see how beautiful you truly are."

"I...Um...thanks?" Ciel answered uncertainly in a bashful voice.

"How adorable." a laugh came from the man. "You are so cute when you are bashful."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen me?" Ciel questioned.

"I can just tell." the man replied.

It was silent between the two males besides the loud bickering from the other four users that Ciel had originally gotten into a group chat with. He had almost forgotten that those four idiots were there. The charming British man seemed to have made the whole world around him disappear without him even trying.

"Would you like to create our own group chatroom? These bloody fools are extremely loud and I can barely hear you. Plus, it would be quite embarrassing if I were to be caught supposedly flirting with you." the man suggested.

"Sure. I would like that." Ciel replied, a soft smile dancing across his lips.

"First, let me exit. I shall send you a message when I am ready."

"Alright." Ciel replied as the man exited out of the conversation. He also exited, leaving those four squabbling idiots to keep arguing over whether Freddy's or McDonald's was better.

He opened up a Word document and began typing away on it.

_Blood. Tyler inhaled the copper smell and it invigorated him to the point that it drove his senses mad._

_ He felt the pain course through him and he gripped his arm, knowing what was coming next. He collapsed to the murky ground of the marsh near the mad scientist's lab and_

He heard the all too familiar soft bleep and his mouse zipped over to the red blinking circle almost too eagerly. He read the message in the red bubble.

**Compter les étoiles has invited you to a one-on-one voice chat on: anything you would like.**

**Accept or Decline?**

A smile danced across the fifteen year old's lips as he quickly clicked on Accept and he waited for the British voice to flood through the speakers of his black and blue striped headphones.

"Allo."

"Hello, sexy British man." Ciel replied flirtatiously.

"Wow. You are quite the flirt, Ciel."

"I...I didn't mean to come off like that!" Ciel felt the blush on his cheeks flare up again. "I- - -" he was cut off by the man's laugh.

"It's quite alright. So, what is it you would like to speak of?"

"I...honestly don't know. You pick the subject." Ciel told him.

"Hmmm...how about Star Wars?"

Ciel's eye went wide at this. He had tried to bring up the subject not too long ago!

"St-Star Wars?" Ciel stammered out.

"Yeah. Do you not like Star Wars?"

"Like? I L-O-V-E Star Wars! That is probably the best sci-fi movie series ever!" he exclaimed.

"Besides Star Trek."

"Besides Star Tre- - -How do you know that I also like Star Trek?" Ciel questioned.

"Just a lucky guess." the deep chuckle that made Ciel's skin grow goosebumps came back again. "I like Star Trek, as well. My favorite character has to be Spock."

"Yes! Finally, there is someone out there who appreciates Spock!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

"Let me guess: your friends are big Captain Kirk fans?"

"Yeah! Kirk is so...so..." Ciel trailed off, trying to think of the right word to describe Captain Kirk.

"Cocky!" they both exclaimed in unison. It was silent between the two males before they burst into laughter.

"We must be thinking the same thing. Stop it." Ciel said.

"Maybe you should stop, Ciel."

"Oh, you hush." Ciel said, which made the British man chuckle.

"Let's go onto something else. Tell me what you look like."

"Wh-What I look like? Why do you want to know that?" Ciel asked.

"So I can have a mental image of you in my mind. I want to remember you for as long as I live."

"Hey, stop flirting. It may be cute, but it's embarrassing." Ciel stated.

"Okay, okay. Explain away."

"Imagine a fifteen year old boy with navy blue, almost slate, colored hair with one sapphire blue eye. Imagine beautiful porcelain white skin that could marvel a porcelain doll's. Imagine a boy that is five foot two. Imagine a button-like nose and pale pink lips that every time they curl up into a smile, you can see the dimples in the porcelain cheeks. Imagine slender arms, thin hips, and long legs. Imagine small feet and small fingers. Imagine that boy and keep him well-imprinted in your mind." Ciel finished his long description on himself.

There was silence on the other end. Ciel began to fear that the man had possibly fallen asleep on him during the whole description. He then heard the man speak up again.

"Sounds like I am seeing Heaven. You must be simply breathtaking."

"No duh on that one. Dudes keep hitting on me like as if they'll ever have a chance with me." Ciel explained like as if he knew he was already beautiful.

"Would I have a chance?"

That question was what stopped Ciel from giving him a reply. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat at the question.

"Hmmm...describe yourself and let's see if you'd have a chance with me." Ciel challenged.

"Alright. I have alabaster white skin with unruly black hair and wine red eyes. I am five foot eleven and of course, as you know, I am British. If you are even interested in this kind of stuff, then yes, I am well-built. I jog and go to the gym everyday. I do have a six pack and good-sized muscles." Sebastian took a breath after his description. "So? What do you think? Would I stand a chance standing next to you as a companion in the relationship world?"

For some reason, there was this uncomfortable heat building up inside of his stomach. Combine that with a racing heart and flushed cheeks and you have a completely confused Ciel in terms of love. The image swimming around in his head was making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. The man sounded pretty hot. Way hotter than he had already anticipated.

"If I had a choice between you and another person to be with, I would chose you a thousand times." Ciel breathed out.

The British man chuckled.

"I must be really sexy to you, huh?"

"I...I...I guess?" Ciel answered uncertainly.

"Okay, let us talk of something else. Have you ever heard of the song, Counting Stars?"

"Huh? What?" Ciel questioned, confused by the man's sudden question.

"Counting Stars by OneRepublic. Never heard of it?"

"Nah. I prefer to stay away from pop music. I prefer my punk bands better." Ciel said, his finger tracing patterns on the sky blue down comforter.

"Skillet?"

"Skillet, Paramore, Pierce The Veil, you name it. I'm all for that." Ciel explained.

"Well, Counting Stars came out in 2013. It's a pretty good song."

"Is it now? I have never heard any pop song sounding good. Last song related to pop that I listened to was Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. Such a waste and such a disgusting song." Ciel stated.

"I certainly agree. I really do not like her in general."

"Pop stars these days think that they're superior to everyone else and that they can do anything they want. Then, they go and mess up their lives with drugs, smoking, drinking, and going against the law. This is why they end in rehab, jail, or wherever the heck they are right now. Their stupid actions lead them there. It's almost like a cause-and-effect chart. One stupid action brings them down in an instant." Ciel said.

"That, I agree with, too." Ciel heard some shuffling in the background. "May I possibly tell you the lyrics of the song?"

"...Okay. I just hope I'm not regretting anything." Ciel said.

That deep chuckle ran through his ears again and Ciel felt that same jolt of delight shoot through him.

"I'm sure that this song will not disappoint. Sing along with me." he cleared his voice before beginng to sing. "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Come on, sing with me." the man urged.

Ciel let out a sigh, knowing he could not tell that smooth British voice no.

"Okay. Um...Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep..." Ciel sang out the first part, waiting for the man to provide him with the next line.

The man had still yet to respond. Maybe it was because he was stunned by the bluenette's singing voice. He had the beginnings of a singer in him. If he had just one more push, he could be a star.

"Hello? May I have the next line, please?" Ciel's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Just spaced out for a moment. Dreaming about the things that we could be."

"Dreaming about the things that we could be..." Ciel sang after him.

Next thing Ciel knew, he was caught up singing the song with the British man. Ciel's voice filled the silent air around him in the bedroom as he sang as quiet as he could to not wake his parents, but as loud as he could so that the man could hear him. The way their voices sounded together was like a perfect symphony, singing together in harmony. It made him like the song a little.

"Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." they finished the song and Ciel sighed.

"That actually wasn't so bad..." he trailed off.

"Told you. Song's pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Especially when we sing it together." Ciel admitted.

"I am glad to hear that." Ciel heard silence and then some muffled speaking. "Look, on the 14th of December in the year of 2019, you will see fifteen stars in the sky at midnight. That is when- - -" the line cut off before Ciel could hear the rest of his sentence.

"Hello? Hello? Are you there? British man? Hello?!" he looked at the screen to see that Compter les étoiles (the British man) had exited out of their conversation.

He sighed deeply, unplugging the headphones from the side of his laptop. He rested those on the floor by his bed and closed down his laptop, putting that next to the headphones, as well. He went under the covers and as he curled up in them, one horrifying fact dawned on him.

He never got his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Dun, dun, dun! Here's the first chapter of Counting Stars! It is pretty long and I am pretty proud of it. I think I will like how this story will lay out. So! I'll update and put another chapter up pretty soon. Just need to find good inspiration for the next chap. *begins brainstorming in mind.<strong>

**So! Here we have a simple equation: reviews=we save the kittens and no reviews=the kittens will die. And, would you also like a virtual Ciel plushie? I know you want one...**

**See you next time. Bai~**


	2. Tea and Crumpets

**Me-Hi! Welcome back to Counting Stars! I will probably try to update as soon as possible (depends on what goes on that day). Thanks for the six reviews! You seriously made my day. :3**

**Just so you know, this city is inspired by Seattle, but is not Seattle. This city is called Bluedale. This is a fake city in Washington State (Washington State is real, though), so don't you dare look this place up. It is fake. I am telling you right now.**

**Okay, what I am trying to say is that Washingston State is a real place and Bluedale is a fake city. Aaagh, I'm starting to confuse myself...**

**Anyway, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I only own this story. Now, let us a-move onward with this story!**

**Warnings: **Cigarette usage, language

**Year: **2018 (3 years later)

**Ages: **

**Ciel-**18

**Sebastian-**22

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~Tea and Crumpets<strong>

Cigarette smoke drifted into the air in the small living room as the sound of loud action effects and fingers frantically pushing buttons gradually grew loudly.

"Oi, move!"

"So you could shoot me?! Hell no!"

Two eighteen year old boys were currently battling it out in a brawl on the Wii U in the living room. A blonde boy with sparkling aquamarines in a grey shirt with black sweat pants was laying on the couch with a Wii remote in his hand while a bluenette was sitting on the ground in a white v-neck shirt with jeans and black socks with his face down in the big gamepad he had. A cigarette dangled from his lips.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Time!" the announcer in the game shouted.

"The winner is...Link!"

The blonde threw the Wii remote to the floor in anger, letting out a frustrated whine.

"Dude, just what the fuck?!" he snapped.

"What? Is it my fault that my best character that Link is my favorite? Besides, Pit sucks." the bluenette said, sticking his tongue out as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and disposed of it in the ash tray.

"You know what? Fuck you." the blonde growled.

The bluenette rolled his blue eye in annoyance.

"You're such a spoiled sport, Alois." the bluenette said.

Alois scoffed at that remark as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Am not, Ciel!" he snapped at the bluenette angrily.

"Are too." Ciel stated simply.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM. NOT!" Alois threw himself at Ciel and they began a little tussle on the floor, both boys rolling around on the cream colored carpet littered with dirty clothes, empty beer cans, and cigarette butts. Alois had Ciel pinned under him and in a headlock as a nineteen year old girl with blonde hair in ringlets and emerald orbs came out from the kitchen with two plates of pizza and vegetables on it.

"Boys! Lunch is rea- - -" she nearly dropped the two plates, seeing how Alois had Ciel in a headlock and pinned to the floor. "Alois! Just what are you doing?!" she nearly shouted.

She quickly raced over to the two boys, placing the two plates on the coffee table and running over to Alois. She grabbed him by the back of his grey shirt collar and yanked him off of Ciel.

"What is wrong with you?!" she hissed.

"What?! He kicked my butt in Super Smash!" he whined.

"Who cares?! There is no reason for you to give Ciel a headlock. Games are games." she stated sternly.

"Geez Lizzie, you sound like you're still in love with him." Alois jeered.

Lizzie gave him the evil eye just as she heard her phone going off in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and answered it just as Ciel got up from the ground, dusting some imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"Ugh..." he reached through his hair and he pulled out a cigarette butt. "You idiot! I got a cigarette butt in my hair, thanks to you." he snapped.

"I'm not the one who smokes." Alois remarked sarcastically.

Ciel shot a glare at him and was about to shoot murderous comebacks at him when a laugh rang through the air. Ciel looked to see as Lizzie threw her head back, her blonde hair swinging backwards as she laughed into the phone.

A forlorn look washed over him as he watched her talk to whoever was on the phone.

They used to date, but had broken up six months after he had talked to Compter les étoiles three years ago. He was planning on breaking up with her, but as a matter of fact, she had also wanted the same thing, too.

The memory came back to him and it almost feel like it had happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>The final bell had rung, signaling that their eighth period had ended. Ciel raced out of Physics, desperately looking for his girlfriend Lizzie. He had to tell her something very important: he wanted to break up with her.<em>

_ Why? He thinks that he had supposedly fallen for Compter les étoiles. Why he feels that way, he may never know. He only has a mental image of the Englishman, but that image alone had made him feel feelings that he had never felt before._

_ His parents were not able to handle the fact that he was gay and he was thrown out, unowned, you name it. He had to move in with Alois and bunk with him._

_ He spotted the pretty blonde girl by his locker and he called out to her._

_ "Liz!" he called out._

_ Lizzie looked up from her cell phone and a wide smile spread across her face. She waved wildly._

_ "Ciel!" she called out as the bluenette approached her._

_ "Hey." Ciel gave her a light peck on her cheek as he cracked open the combination lock and opened his locker, putting his books in there. He closed the locker and looked into her emerald-green eyes. "We need to talk." he said._

_ "Same here." Lizzie said, her facial expression growing serious as she tossed her phone into her shoulder bag from Pink at Victoria's Secret._

_ "You see..." Ciel trailed off, not knowing how to put it without her crying her eyes out or ruining their friendship._

_ "I think that we should break up!" they both said in unison._

_ They both blinked their eyes twice, staring into each other's eyes. They continued to stare at each other in bewilderment until Lizzie decided on breaking the silence._

_ "I'm actually a lesbian..." she murmured, her eyes darting away from Ciel and over to the locker number on Ciel's locker._

_ "You too?" Ciel questioned._

_ Lizzie's eyes grew wide as they moved back over to Ciel._

_ "Wait...you're gay, too?" Lizzie questioned in surprise._

_ Ciel nodded his head slowly._

_ "Yeah...I turned gay six months ago. I don't know how it happened, but it just did..." Ciel trailed off._

_ "Same here..." Lizzie trailed off._

_ Another awkward silence hung over them. Ciel decided to break the silence this time._

_ "So...who is it?" Ciel asked._

_ "Paula. She lives next door to me. Don't you remember her?" Lizzie asked._

_ "Yeah, I do. She's a sweet girl. She'll treat you well, Liz." he told her._

_ "Th-Thanks. And you?" she asked._

_ "Compter les étoiles. He's this guy I met over voice chat three years ago. I only have a mental image of him, though." Ciel explained._

_ "Oh...your love life seems to be more complicated than mine..." Lizzie trailed off._

_ "Tell me something I don't know." he then shot a look at Lizzie as he extended his hand out in her direction. "So, are we still friends?" he asked._

_ "Yeah! We'll always be friends!" she chirped as she took his hand._

_ They shook heads as an obnoxious blonde (Alois) began waving and shouting at Ciel to tell him to hurry up. Ciel let go of her hand and smiled._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow." he pulled her into a hug. "Bye." he said as he raced over to Alois._

_ Unknown to the bluenette, Lizzie's knees had buckled and she had collapsed to the floor, bawling until she couldn't cry no more._

* * *

><p>"Dude! No staring at the lesbian!" a Wii remote was chucked in his direction, successfully hitting him in the head.<p>

"Dude?! Really?!" Ciel growled, whirling around to face his friend.

Alois shrugged.

"What? You're still hitting on her." Alois stated simply.

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with someone else." Ciel said as he walked back over to the Wii U gamepad and he went through the statistics of the battle before going back to the character selection.

Alois sighed in exasperation as he plopped down on the couch next to Ciel.

"Look, you'll never find him. First off, his appearance could've changed over those three years and plus, do you think that you two are the only one who sing that song? You know, the counting stars one by OneRepublic." Alois explained.

"I will find him. I just know it." he then selected Marth and looked at Alois as he picked Shulk. "I am so winning this battle." Ciel stated.

Alois glared at Ciel.

"Shut up, idiot!"

* * *

><p>Ciel was wiggling into a pair of skinny jeans just as Alois stepped into the room.<p>

"I'm heading out without you. You take too long." he silently snickered at the evil glare Ciel shot him. "Hurry up and get to the bar before Madam gets pissed." Alois said before heading off.

Ciel quickly slipped on some blue Converse and he threw a backpack over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs to see Alois throwing on some boots.

"What the hell is up with the booty shorts? It's nineteen fricking degrees outside." Ciel stated.

"Who cares? I want to wear these tonight." Alois stated before heading out into the freezing cold.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he took a banana from the fruit bowl and he quickly ate it. He threw it in the trash and he headed out into the cold. He shivered a little, hugging himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

_"If only Alois didn't take my damn Prius...why can't he buy his own freaking car?" _he mentally grumbled to himself.

The soft sound of crunching snow with each step was the only thing that could be heard as he made his way into the city of Bluedale. The icy wind whipped at his slightly rosy cheeks as he continued his way down the street, occassionally brushing by people.

He had to get to Sexy Drunkard, which was the name of a strip bar in the downtown area of Bluedale. Him and Alois had been working there for about two and a half years. The job may not pay much, but at least it was a job.

As Ciel turned the corner, he bumped into someone. He whirled around to look at the person.

"Sor- - -" he watched as the person walked off without saying anything. "Oi! Just what the hell?!" he shouted.

He then noticed that there was some kind of red thread attatched to his watch. He followed the thread and saw that his watch had hooked onto a dark red knit scarf. He quickly unhooked it as he came to the conclusion that it belonged to the person who he had bumped into.

"Hey! You forgot your sca- - -" he then noticed that the man had left.

He sighed deeply as he picked up the scarf and decided on tying it around his neck. He buried his nose into the warm fabric and he smiled softly as one smell hit him.

The smell of English tea and buttery crumpets.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yay! Here we go! The next chapter to Counting Stars...and did it all during a 2 hour delay! X3 Please review more! You get to save the kittens and not only that, those kittens that you save will be virtually adopted by you! You'll get to adopt a Ciel kitten if you review. Save ze kitties!<strong>

**See you next Friday! Bai~**


	3. Round and Round and Away We Go

**Me-Heyo! I'm back! Thanks for reviewing, you guys. Now, you guys get your virtual Ciel kittens! Take him home and play with him. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, the two names mentioned here (Peeta and Lois Lane) or the two songs by Miley Cyrus, you guys! I own this story, though...and that is all I'll ever own...*cries***

**Read onward! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

***By the way, if you see an asterisk, that means there is a side-note at the end of the chapter***

**Warnings: **Language, song lyrics, hints of PeterxCielxAlois (it needs its own warning cuz it just does), suggestive content (if ya know what I mean)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3~Round and Round &amp; Away We Go<strong>

Ciel finally made it to Sexy Drunkard after a few minutes of walking. He went to the side of the strip bar, where there was an alleyway and a side entrance. He tried turning the knob, but found out that the door was locked. He knocked on it and waited for someone to open it.

The door opened and a four foot nine girl stood there in a cowgirl outfit.

"Hey, there!" she chirped.

Ciel smiled at her as he waved.

"Hey, Wendy." he stepped into the room as Wendy closed the door behind them. "Madam wasn't asking for me, was she?" Ciel asked.

"She was, actually. Peter's stalling for you right now." Wendy said.

"And Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Already on stage, acting like a slut as he swings around on a fake wrecking ball wearing booty shorts and a motorcycle jacket." Wendy said, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Ciel fought the urge to chuckle at that.

"I have to thank Peter later. I gotta go get changed, though." Ciel said before hurriedly running off towards a changing stall.

"Just so you know, outfit's hanging on the hook!" Wendy hollered.

"Found it! Go serve drinks or something!" Ciel hollered back.

"Okay!" the sound of Wendy's four inch heels disappeared as Ciel took off his clothes and got into the cowgirl outfit Madam had probably set up for him. He then stumbled out of the stall as he hopped on one foot, slipping on a cowboy boot just as a sickly sweet voice reached his ears.

"Oh, Cieeeeeel! My little moneymaker!"

Ciel mentally groaned as he watched a woman in all red make her way over to him. She pulled him into a crushing hug, which made Ciel cough a little.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were!" she said in a happy voice.

Ciel looked over the woman's shoulder and saw Peter by the door, dressed as a western sherrif. He mouthed out the words, I'm sorry, with a sad look on his face. Ciel shot him a look that said that it was okay just as the woman pulled away.

"Peter was telling me you had a fever along with diarreha problems." the woman put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Madam." he said.

As Madam kept gushing about how cute he looked and about how much moeny the bar will rake in tonight, he began thinking about the things Peter used to buy him time.

_"The fever sounds reasonable, but diarreha? Just what the heck?" _he asked himself.

"You will be performing 4x4 by Miley Cyrus*." Madam told him.

"In cowboy and cowgirl outfits?" Ciel questioned.

Madam shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not? Besides," she examined him in the cowgirl outfit she had laid out for him. "You look so cute!" she squealed.

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eye at Madam's behavior.

"I'm going for a quick drink." he muttered under his breath before breezing past her in the direction.

"Hey! Wait! Cie- - -" Ciel slammed the door to the backstage with a huge sigh, spotting Peter immediately and meeting up with him.

"Got away from wackos?" he asked.

"Yup." Ciel said as they made their way over to the bar, where a silver-haired Indian and a strawberry blonde haired man were.

"Hey, you guys!" the strawberry blonde hollered as Ciel and Peter sat down on the bar stools by the bar.

"Yolo!" Peter hollered.

Ciel laughed at that as he looked at the young bartender.

"Hey, Finny. Hook us up with a Tap That Ass*." Ciel told him.

"Nah, he could tap the ass. Gimme some Easy Money*." Peter told him.

A wide smile broke across Finny's face as Ciel burst into fits of boisterous laughter.

"Okay, I'll get those started!" he chirped before heading off to go make the cocktails.

The silver-haired Indian chuckled as he looked at the two.

"You two planning on drinking before the performance?" he questioned.

"No duh, Agni!" Finny gave Ciel his cocktail and he took a quick swig from it. "Madam Red wants us to be the little sluts that we are." Ciel said with the roll of his eye.

"Not necessarily. All you have to do is dance and sing. There was nothing on the job list that said slut." Agni noted.

"Yeah, it did! What do you think my dear Wendy does besides serving drinks to those men?" Peter asked as Finny gave him his cocktail.

"That is very true." the cognac in the cocktail was quickly starting to get to Ciel's head. "That is very true." he repeated, which began to concern Agni and Finny a little.

"Ciel? Are you drunk? You repeated yourself twice." Agni asked.

"Nuthin'." Ciel sipped on the cocktail again. "I'm just pissed. I mean, you let Peetah's gal go around fucking with people when you know she belongs to him? What kinda boolshivik is dat?!" Ciel slurred out.

Peter began to laugh uncontrollably at Ciel's slightly drunken state. Agni and Finny stared at him with wide eyes and agape mouths.

"Cie- - -" the two bartenders were cut off by the sound of someone running over to them.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Alois raced over them, almost knocking Peter off of his bar stool! "We're on for 4x4 in five!" he then shot a look at Peter. "And you too, Peeta." he sneered.

"Screw off, Lois Lane." Peter growled back, baring his fangs at the blonde.

Alois and Peter had been arguing ever since Alois had been sixth grade and Peter had been in seventh grade. Apparently, Alois had dated Wendy before Peter did and that caused a huge fight between them. Ever since then, they had held grudges against each other. Even though Peter had finally gotten the woman of his dreams during his sopohmore year, he was still mad at Alois.

"My lovelies!" Madam Red made her way over to them, her heels clicking against the floor. "Come on, showtime's about ready." she chirped before ushering the three men off to the backstage.

Ciel looked at Peter, who simply rolled his eyes as they got backstage.

"I'm sure you will do fantasticks! We can go to Crabtak's* afterwards." Madam Red said as the announcer began to announce the song and dancers for the next act. "Now," she smacked Ciel's bottom, which made Ciel jolt a little. "Get goooooooooooooooing!" she crooned before shoving them onto the darkened stage.

"Now, let's give it up for our talented dancers and singers!" the DJ hollered.

Everyone began to make noise as the song began to play and the spotlights slowly began to come back on, shining on Ciel, Alois, Peter, and another guy that was performing with them.

They began stomping on the ground just as their cue was given to sing.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they spun around and they used their hands to imitate tossing lassos over their heads. "Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go."

A pink spotlight shone down on Ciel as he began to sing.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Banged on the dashboard, just chipped a nail." he strutted over to Peter, who had handed him a whip that was clipped onto his belt. Ciel traced his index finger along Peter's jawline as he continued to speak. "Lean out the window, it's when I go, driving so fast 'bout to piss on myself, driving so fast 'bout to piss on myself." he kept whipping the ground everytime he said piss so that he could muffle the word.

"The police wanna get him and put him in jail, I'm a do whatever to get him his bail, hooked on donuts and rooster tails." Ciel whipped the ground once more before making his way over to the front of the stage.

"I'm in that passenger seat flying high in the air and we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" he roared into the mic attatched to his ear and they whirled around before singing again.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they danced on the dance floor as two poles were revealed to the crowd watching them.

Alois and Ciel strutted over to the poles and their hands curled around it as the pink spotlight stayed on Ciel and a light blue one shone on Alois.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you see? Riding 'round your backyard to the beat." his legs hooked around the pole and he swung around it, getting loud heckling and whistling from the audience. "Pulling out the steering wheel right from the seat, pumping his brakes to the sound of the beat, pumping his brakes to the sound of the beat."

Alois pulled himself to the pole suddenly and began to grind against it, the whistles and howls growing louder. Ciel rolled his eye at how Alois was trying his hardest to gain attention as the blonde continued to sing.

"You don't understand what he's doing to me...Deep down inside like a pit bull in heat...He's almost coming, so we head for the streets!" he hollered.

Ciel did a couple of stunts on his pole before walking over to Alois and they began to dance together in a dirty fashion.

"I'm in that passenger seat, flying high in the air..." Ciel said.

"And we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" they sang out as Peter skipped over to join them.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they sang as Ciel broke away from Alois and he went over to dirty dance with Peter.

"It's twelve o'clock and I don't want to party, my pit bull friend and my big truck hobby." Ciel began swaying his hips seductively as his arms went over Peter's shoulders, his hands interlocking behind his neck. Peter's hands landed on Ciel's waist as they continued winding their hips together.

"A little bit of dirt never hurt nobody..." Peter sang.

"Now I got dirt all over my body." Ciel sang with a sly smile on his face.

"Might as well, light an ale, his big fog lights is bright as hell." they began dancing back and forth on the stage, their hips occassionally grinding against one another. Ciel moaned softly into the mic, which drove the crowd crazy. "Calls 'em off, starts to yell, he hits the gas so I grab the rail." Ciel said as he was spun around and he went into Alois' arms. Sooner or later, Ciel found himself sandwiched in between Alois and Peter.

"I'm in that passenger seat, flying high in the air." the three of them began dancing up against one another, the crowd going extremely wild. Ciel gripped onto Alois' costume while Peter's hands were on his hips. "And we're driving fast 'till we're plum out of gas!" he pushed himself away from them and they went back to dancing.

"Round and round and away we go, round and round and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go. Round and round and away we go, and away we go and away we go. Four by four and away we go, high not low and away we go." they whirled around and Ciel began to sing.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Can't you tell? Can't you tell?" Ciel went over to the pole and he began to dance around it, occassionally striking poses with it.

"I'm a female rebel, can't you tell? Can't you tell? Can't you tell?" Alois sang as he went over to his pole and he struck poses with it.

As the song continued to play, Peter began to dance. He made his way in between the poles and he extended his arms and let Ciel and Alois spin into his arms as the song ended, the blue and pink spotlights shining on the trio.

The crowd went wide, heckling and wolf whisting being the majority of the noise. Money and roses were thrown onto the stage and the three bowed, enjoying the attention.

As Peter let go of them, Ciel instantly felt sick as he tried to stand up on his own. He then felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

Alois gasped sharply while Peter stared at Ciel with wide eyes.

"Ciel!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Well...someone got a lil' too tipsy there...*sweat drops*<strong>

**Well, here is Chapter 3 of Counting Stars. This was actually a pretty interesting chapter, considering the fact that all of the characters sound messed up at Sexy Drunkard. :3**

**Anywho, I know that there are certain people who want to save kittens and when you save one, you get to adopt a virtual Sebastian kitty! Wouldn't that just be adorbs?**

**See ya next Friday! Bai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Side-notes:<strong>

*The version for this song is from JD 2015 (1)

*This cocktail is a cognac one (2)

*This cocktail is a rum one mixed with white rum, dark rum, and coconut rum (3)

*Crabtak's is a seafood shack (kinda like Joe's crab shack) that is also in the downtown area of Bluedale; obviously fake (4)


	4. Crabtak's Seafood Shack

**Me-Hi, you guys! I'm back with chapter 4 of Counting Stars! Woot! I love you all so much for your reviews. Seems to be that all you lovelies want to own your very own virtual Sebastian kitty. ;) Now, take him home and let him play with your Ciel kitty, if you know what I mean.**

**AND I'm two days late. Sowwy. :`(**

**Anywho, I do not Kuroshitsuji in any way or anything else mentioned along the way.**

**Now, please read on! :3**

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4~Crabtak's Seafood Shack<strong>

Black.

That was all Ciel saw as he was still unconscious. He then heard a voice. Then two, and then three.

"Ciel, please wake up..." that was definetely Wendy's voice.

His eye fluttered open and he looked to find himself back in his bedroom with Peter and Wendy sitting on one side and Alois sitting on the other. Wendy was holding onto his hand.

"Ugh...just where am I?" he mumbled.

"Back at your house. You had passed out after the performance." Wendy explained.

He then noticed that she was in a slightly oversized white t-shirt, a salmon pink hoodie, faded out skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"You're not wearing slutty clothing." Ciel stated.

Wendy scoffed.

"Get your head out of the gutter." she told him, lightly smacking his head playfully.

Ciel chuckled a little.

"Well, I appreciate you guys decided to stay with me." his eye locked on Alois and then flickered over to Peter. "They didn't fight, did they?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Wendy lightly tapped her chin with her index finger. "If you consider the broken plant pot in the dining room and Alois' baseball bat making a ding in the wall in the living room them not really fighting, then yeah." she replied sarcastically.

"They did **WHAT**?!" Ciel shouted as he sprung up from bed, nearly knocking over Wendy.

He sped down the hall and zipped down the stairs. He first went to the dining room and saw dirt spilled all over the tile flooring.

"Ugh...disgusting..." he grumbled, lifting his foot a little to see it covered a little in dirt already.

He then stomped over to the living room and scanned the walls. He then saw a dent in it a couple of inches near the TV. He was seething in anger as he whipped his head over to the staircase.

"You idiots!" he shouted as Wendy, Peter, and Alois made their way down the stairs.

Wendy rose her hands up.

"It wasn't me! Talk to them!" she said before quickly walking into the kitchen.

Ciel sighed deeply in exasperation as he ran his fingers through his navy blue hair.

"You guys are simply ridiculous..." he looked at Peter and Alois. "Look, this has been going on for too long! Stop arguing over Wendy!" he snapped.

"Who ever said we were arguing over Wendy?!" Alois snapped.

"Because she's the reason you two are fighting in the first place!" Ciel shot back.

"Stop bringing me into the damn conversation, you idiots!" Wendy hollered from in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" the three hollered in unison as Wendy came out of the kitchen with a couple of Powerades in her hands.

"Geez, you boys are so immature..." she threw a red one at Alois, a blue one at Ciel, and a yellow one at Peter. "Drink up. In a little bit, Madam's taking us to Crabtak's for lunch." she told them.

Ciel eyed her weirdly as she went over to the couch and she turned on the TV.

"Madam is...?"

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling alright now, Ciel?" Madam Red chirped in that obnoxious voice of her as she drove her red Subaru SUV up to Crabtak's.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good now." Ciel told her.

"Well, excellent. I hope you're in the mood for some seafood." she told him as she turned off the engine and the five of them stepped out.

The smell of crab and various seafood wafted out from the restaurant and into Ciel's nostrils. His stomach began to grumble at the thought of the food in there.

"Mmmm...smells good..." he trailed off.

"As always." Wendy said as she giggled.

Alois opened the door for them and everyone stepped into the restaurant. An Indian man with wavy purple hair that came down to his shoulders and hazel eyes looked up at them from the tablet that showed the available tables in the restaurant.

"Hello? How ma- - -" his hazel eyes sparkled once he recognized them. "Oh, it's you guys!" he declared.

"Yes, it is! Now, hook us up with our regular table, please." Madam Red said.

"Of course!" the Indian picked up five menus and took them to a table in the back of the restaurant. Everyone sat in the half-circle booth in the corner and the Indian gave them their menus.

"Here you guys are! Hannah will come to take care of you in a couple of moments." the Indian said.

"Thanks, Soma!" Wendy chirped as Soma went back to his spot at the front of the restaurant.

Peter looked down at his menu and then back at Madam Red.

"Thank you for taking us out, Madam." he thanked her.

"Oh, no problem. Besides, it's my treat." she said.

Ciel scanned the menu, looking for something to eat. The options on the menu was endless! He couldn't think of what he wanted to eat.

"Stuck?" he felt Alois nudge him in the side.

"I...I guess." Ciel admitted as a girl came up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Crabtak's. May I get you started with something to drink?" she asked.

"Two root beers, a glass of water, Mountain Dew, and..." Peter shot a glance at Ciel. "What do you want, Ciel?" he asked.

"Um...water, I guess..." he murmured.

"I will be back with that." she said before walking off.

Ciel sighed deeply as he looked back down at the menu.

_"So tired..." _his mind grumbled as a man with auburn hair and turquoise eyes ran over to them in a flustered mess.

"Joker! What a pleasure to see you!" Madamn Red gushed, red eyes flickering up to meet turquoise ones.

"Yes, it quite is." his eyes quickly shot over to the entrance to the kitchen and then back at them. "Please! I need to borrow at least two of your kids, will you?" Joker pleaded.

"Why, of course. What is it that you need?" Madamn Red asked.

"Well...we're running short on workers."

* * *

><p>Ciel stepped out in the uniform, which was a red and white pinstriped shirt with a black tuxedo vest over it, black pants, and black dress shoes.<p>

Peter turned away from Soma and beamed.

"Damn! You're so hot in that!" he exclaimed.

Ciel laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't think so..." Ciel trailed off as Joker raced over to them.

"I am so glad you two are able to help. Now, come on! There's some food waiting to be put out there!" he declared, ushering the two over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...I never knew working at a restaurant was so tiring..." Peter grumbled as they got into the vehicle.<p>

"Well, it's a good experience, wasn't it?" Wendy asked, poking him in the arm lightly.

Peter shrugged.

"I guess..." he trailed off.

Ciel stared out the window as Madam Red backed out of the parking spot and drove away from the restaurant. He nuzzled his nose into the dark red scarf that was around his neck just as Alois spoke.

"Cute scarf, Ciel!" he took the fabric in his hand and examined it. "Where'd you find this? I don't think I ever saw you with it." he noted.

"Um...I found it at a thrift store." Ciel lied.

"Aw...I wish I could find a cute scarf like that..." Alois murmured as Wendy jabbed him in the side and began to start a coversation with him.

Ciel found himself resting his head against the car window as he inhaled the lingering scent of tea and crumpets through his nose. The smell was so comforting and it made Ciel feel all warm inside.

_"Tea and crumpets...could that man have been an Englishman?" _he wondered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And we're done! Again, sorry for the late update. School caught up to me.<strong>

**So! This chapter...seemed a little filler-ish, didn't it? I thought so, too. Don't worry, though. The next chapter surely won't disappoint (at least I don't think it won't)!**

**Goal: 25-30 reviews (or 35 if we get that far) So, please review! You will get a...um...hmmm...a virtual Alois puppy...? Yeah, I guess that sounds good...**


	5. Accelerate

**Me-Yolo! I'm back with another update! This chapter will surely not disappoint (at least I don't think it won't)! Wanna know why? Well, you gotta read and see what I mean. ;)**

**Now, you guys can take your Alois puppies and play with them. Or you can let them play with your two little kitties. :3**

**As you all know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the song Accelerate by Courtney Jenae. All I own is this cute little story here.**

**So, read onward!**

**Warnings: **Language, some suggestive content, lap dancing (a suckish attempt, mind you), minor alcohol consumption

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5~Accelerate<strong>

"CIEL! Hurry it up!"

"Shut up already, Alois! Dammit..."

Ciel was trying to zip up a pair of black punk boots to wear for the cool weather tonight. As he stood up from his bed, Alois burst into his room.

"Goddammit, just what is taking you so long?!" he snapped.

"Look, sorry for actually attempting to dress warm." Ciel stated sarcastically, looking at the booty shorts and wife beater Alois decided to wear tonight.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. I can wear what I want." Alois stated.

"When it's ten degress outside? One day, you'll catch a cold." Ciel said, throwing on a black jacket and breezing past Alois.

"Then! I can just go to a doctor!" Alois shouted as he bounded after Ciel.

Ciel scoffed.

"Really? And take my Prius? You need to buy yourself a damn car." Ciel grumbled as Alois slid down the staircase.

The blonde rolled his aquamarine eyes at him.

"Chillax! Remember what you said: less cars means we will save more money." Alois said.

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Like I said anything like that..." he picked up the car keys and he walked to the garage with Alois following from behind. "Get in. Madam'll get pissed if we don't make it in time." he said, unlocking the Prius and getting into the car.

Alois scoffed, rolling his eyes at his friend before hopping into the vehicle and they drove off.

* * *

><p>Alois ran his finger along the car window slowly, supposedly connecting the dots with the snowflakes collecting on the window.<p>

"You should be glad that you're not walking in this weather." he noted.

Ciel scoffed as they drove into the downtown part of Bluedale.

"Puh-lease. I could walk in negative ten degree weather and not complain like a prissy bitch." he grumbled.

"Look, that one night was terrible!" he whined.

"Yeah, because you choose to wear freaking booty shorts!" Ciel snapped back.

Ciel pulled up in front of Sexy Drunkard and he parked the car, turning off the engine. He got out of the car and Alois did the same as they closed the doors and locked the car.

"Come on. We're already a minute late." Ciel snapped as they made their way to the side entrance.

Before they could knock on the door, the door swung open. A bothered Wendy looked at them for a split second before she pulled the two boys in.

"Peter's covering. Hurry up and get dressed." Wendy hissed before pushing the two in the direction of the dressing rooms.

They got into their individual dressing rooms and they began to change into their outfits. As Ciel wriggled into the mini skirt, he noticed the theme that Madam Red set up for them this time.

"Race car drivers?" he questioned.

"Seems like it." Alois said as they stepped out of the dressing rooms in their outfits. "Wow. Copier much?" he asked sarcastically.

"Screw off..." Ciel grumbled as he shoved Alois away from him.

They made their way over to the stage, where Peter and Wendy were peeking their heads out the curtains.

"Oh my...we have quite a big crowd today..." Wendy trailed off.

"Eh?!" Alois nearly exclaimed as he peeked over Wendy's shoulder in order to get a better look at the crowd. "Whoa..."

Ciel peeked through the curtains and scanned the crowd. Most of them were regulars who always came here (well, mostly to see him). That was when his eye landed on a man sitting in a chair up front, legs crossed and an arm propped up on the arm rest with his head on his hand. He observed the ebony hair and the pure white skin. His eyes looked brown in the dark. He then noticed how bored he looked, which made a small frown unknowingly curl his lips downward.

"You're looking at him, aren't you?"

Peter's voice snapped Ciel out of his trance. He whipped his head to look into grey eyes.

"Who?" Ciel questioned.

"The newbie in the middle. I've never seen him around." Wendy stated.

"But...that bored look on his face..." Alois trailed off.

"You guys! It's almost showtime!"

The four groaned, knowing a sickly obnoxious voice like that.

"Shit...It's Mada- - -" Peter was cut off by Madam Red pulling him into a crushing hug.

"See?! I told you those two would arrive!" she squealed.

Ciel shot daggers at his friend, like as if he was annoyed by the fact that Peter and Madam had betted to see if him and Alois would make it or not.

"You should know your lyrics by now, so you'll do splendid!" Madam chirped.

She then glanced over at Ciel.

"By any chance, did you see the newbie?" she asked.

"Yeah. He looks bored." Ciel stated.

"Well, we'll change that for him." she then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And no lap dancing." she said.

Ciel nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." he gulped a little as Madam went from being serious back to being her chirpy self.

"Okay! Now, get on that stage and make this strip bar proud!" she hollered before pushing the four onto the stage, which went completely black.

"Here we go! Let's give it up for our dancers and singers with the song Accelerate!" the DJ hollered.

The crowd went wild as the chorus began to sing.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations." the chorus sang.

"Accelerate!" Wendy sang into the microphone.

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!" that was when Ciel stepped into the blue spotlight and he began to sing.

"All the boys tell me I'm so delectably irresistible." Ciel wound his hips around in a seductive and he noticed that he had quickly captured the newbie's attention. He curled his lips up into a seductive smile as he continued to sing. "If you play your cards right, I'll let you in tonight; put me on your pedestal." he struck a couple of moves.

"I am like a race," he walked towards the front of the stage, where there was a pole waiting for him to dance on. "Can you finish me?" he curled his fingers around the cold piece of metal and he pulled himself towards it. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over." he danced around on the pole.

He flickered his eye over to the new guy every once in a while to sneak a peek at him. He seemed to be paying some kind of attention to him.

He moved away from the pole and began to circle it.

"Just pick up the key and unlock me." he brought his other hand to where his heart was and he pretended to unlock a key. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over!" he sang into the ear mic before stepping back from the pole and he began to dance seductively.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" he sang before going over to where Alois was and he began to dance with him.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations." the chorus resumed singing.

"Accelerate!" Wendy sang again.

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

Ciel moved away from Alois and he resumed his singing.

"Push it up on me, move your machinery, break this road in two." he ran his finger in between his legs slowly, which earned a few whistles from the crowd. "Turn on my headlights, drive all through the night, come exhaust my fumes." he then trailed his hand up to the jacket he wore and he slowly zipped it down, making the audience go wild.

He looked at the new guy and saw that same bored look spread across his face. Anger began bubbling up inside of him for some reason and it was bothering him a little.

_"Why is he not paying attention? Why do I even care?! God, whatever. I'll show him!" _he thought to himself.

He then decided to do something a little daring. He knew he would get slapped for it later, but he could care less.

He hopped off the stage and he made his way over to the man.

"It's an endless chase," he rested his hands on either side of the man's chair and he leaned in a close as he could, rolling his hips around occassionally and pretending to grind up against him. He looked at him and noticed how his eyes grew wide at what he was doing. Ciel then noticed that his eyes weren't brown, but a beautiful shade of crimson red. He would've stared into those gems forever if he hadn't forgotten he had a dance to do. Before the man could try to touch him, he pushed himself away. "Are you in the game?" he turned and shook his butt, making the men holler and whistle like mad men. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over." he turned to look at the man over his shoulder.

"Just pick up the key," he walked back over to the man and he straddled him on the chair. "And unlock me." he brought the man's hand onto his chest, throwing his head back and breathing out a small moan. "Oh, you know, this show ain't over!" he got off of him and he went back onto the stage, being helped up by Peter as he resumed singing.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" he sang into the mic.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations."

"Accelerate!"

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

"It's so insane, the smoke is all, all around." he twirled his hips and spun around a little. "You drive me crazy, my brake is up, push it down." he walked back over to the pole and he pulled himself towards it, grinding on it a little.

"Don't stop until I make, make a sound." to emphasize that line, Ciel moaned into the ear mic. The crowd went wild as he pulled away from the pole and he began to strike a few poses. "You're first place, I'm giving you, you the crown." he sang.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay!" Ciel backed up a little and he began to dance with Peter, Wendy, and Alois. "Rev my engine! Accelerate!" the lights flickered on and off furiously before going back to the blue light that was on originally.

"Get me to dance! Beg me to stay! Rev my engine! Accelerate!" Ciel sang as the chorus began to sing the last part.

"Could you just turn on my signal? Push it full throttle, feel the vibrations."

"Accelerate!"

"Just take a ride downtown, drive it fast, big sound, to the right station."

"Accelerate!"

The song stopped and everyone applauded loudly. Ciel and the others bowed and Ciel waved at the audience.

"Hope you guys enjoyed the performance!" he locked an eye with the new guy's ones and he winked, blowing a kiss at him. "Come by tomorrow to see me again!" he hollered into the ear mic before making his way off the stage.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed how the man was stuck to the spot, his eyes still on him. He smirked as he stuck his tongue out, wiggling his butt a little before disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, dude! How was the performance?!"<p>

Sebastian sighed deeply as he sat on a stool at the bar, asking one of the bartenders for a bottle of Corona.

"Fucked up." he stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whaaaat?! How come?!"

"Ronald, may I tell you about the boy lap dancing on me not too long ago?!" Sebastian snapped into his phone in anger.

"Woo! You only moved here a week ago and you're already hooking up with cute boys?!"

"Shut up. Can you freaking hear me out?!" Sebastian growled.

"Okay, okay. So, a boy was lap dancing on you? Was it blondie or blue-haired?"

"Hunh?" Sebastian questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did the boy have blonde hair or blue hair?"

"Um...blue hair." Sebastian said as the bartender handed him his bottle of Corona. He took a sip from the glass bottle as Ronald replied to him.

"Really?! Damn, I never thought he would have the guts! The last time he had lap danced was two years ago!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Well- - -" a female voice reached Sebastian's voice and Ronald began whining. "Okay, I seriously have to go. Don't get pissed when you get back to the apartment."

"Why shouldn't I? You're messing around with a woman in my own apartment. I'll kick you two out before you could say my name." Sebastian threatened.

"Gosh, gosh, okay! We'll be out by the time you get home after hooking up with pretty bluenettes." Sebastian growled at that.

"You're so annoying." he snapped before hanging up on him. He slammed his phone onto the bar table and he sipped a little on his Corona just as the same bluenette from before sat in the bar stool next to him.

Now that he got a better look at him, he noticed that the bluenette looked pretty cute. He wore a white sweater and a pair of tight-fitting skinny jeans along with black punk boots. There was a black jacket over the white sweater and a dark red knit scarf around his neck. He then got a better look at the scarf and his eyes grew wide.

_"Wait a second...isn't that my scarf?" _he asked himself just as a bartender came up to the bluenette.

"Ay, Ag." he motioned for the silver-haired Indian to lean in a little closer. "Get me two Easy Money cocktails for me. Peter's being a fussy little bitch and he won't stop whining until he gets the damn thing." the bluenette explained.

The Indian man chuckled.

"Sounds interesting. Peter wants to get drunk?" he questioned.

The bluenette nodded.

"Yeah. You know how Peter is, wanting to get a quick drink in after a performance. And plus," he tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "I **AM **in need of a drink, as well." he stated (well, to Sebastian, it sounded a little more like a purr).

"Of course, Ciel. Anything for the star of the bar." he said before walking off to get their cocktails started.

Ciel stared into space as he began to whistle Hurricane by Skillet. He cradled his face in between his hands as the Indian bartender brought him the two cocktails.

"Agni, you are just simply the best bartender in the wooooorld!" he drawled out as he took the cocktails from him. "Thanks so much." he chirped.

"Like I said, anything for the star of the bar." Agni said, winking at Ciel before heading off to help someone else.

Ciel giggled before hopping off the stool and walking off. Before Sebastian could even stop himself, he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Wait." he said.

The boy slowly turned his head and he locked eyes with the most beautiful azure eye he had ever seen. It reminded him of the ocean and there was that sparkle of mischief in them. He then open his mouth to speak.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Um...I..." Sebastian slowly removed his hand from Ciel's arm. "I think you have my scarf." he said after recovering from that small moment of hesitation.

"Really? The one I have on?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Sebastian didn't know why the heck he was doing what he was doing, but he did it, anyway. He leaned in towards him and he sniffed at the scarf. He could hear the boy's breath hitch and if the room were quiet enough, he would be sure that he could hear his heartbeat pick up a little.

"Smells like tea and crumpets..." he pulled away. "Yeah, that's definitely mine." he said.

"Um..." he noticed how the boy's cheeks looked a little flushed. "I...You can have it back if you want..." he trailed off.

He made Sebastian hold the two cocktails and he reached for the scarf, slowly taking it off. They swapped items and Ciel smiled.

"There. You can have that and I'll have those cocktails back." he sipped on one of them before waving (well, he was kind of waving). "Well, hope to see you around, newbie." he said before walking off.

He then heard him mumble something along the lines of now that he had given up the scarf, he'd feel colder by the time he got home. He bit his lip as he walked over to Ciel and he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He could hear the small gasp escape his lips as he whirled around suddenly.

"Why would you- - -"

"I know that we'll meet again, so why not? Besides, you seem to need it more than I do." Sebastian told him before walking off.

All Ciel could do was stare before whirling back around, hoping to hide the furious blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-AND this is yet again another two day late update! Sowwy! I just hope I could make it up to you somehow...Well, you all know what to do! Review and you will get to kiss either Ciel or Sebastian! It's your choice!<strong>

**See you guys later. Oh, and happy Super Bowl Sunday (like I care for that day, anyway)! :D**


	6. Sebastian Michaelis

**Me-Hi I'm back! And look, it's an early update! Yay! *begins partying like a wild person***

**Anyway, you can go and get your kisses. While you do that, I'll tell you what's up: I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji in any way (wish I could).**

**So, please read on! :3**

**Warnings: **None, really

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6~Sebastian Michaelis<strong>

Sebastian finished eating his breakfast just as there was knock at the door. He silently groaned as he got up form his seat and he made his way over to the door. He opened it and a guy with turquoise eyes and dirty blonde hair with a cigarette tucked behind his ear stood in front of him.

"And you're here because...?" he questioned.

"Sebastian, buddy!" the man pulled him into a tight hug. "I totally forgot you were moving into town!" he exclaimed.

"I know that, Bard..." Sebastian choked out as Bard pulled away from the hug.

"So! How was your flight from the UK, dude?" he asked.

"Tiring. There was a wailing baby in front of me, a snoring old man next to me, and a kid continuously pounding on my seat in the back." Sebastain explained as he let Bard into the apartment room.

"Ouch. That must suck." he stated.

"It does." Sebastian said as he closed the door.

"Okay, there is an actual reason why I popped by." Bard handed him a green bag with a tag on it and a piece of paper. "I need you to take this bag to this address. It's really important." Bard said.

"And why can't you do it?" Sebastian questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I am on a tight shift! My boss'll kill me!" Bard said.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Sebastian took the bag and piece of paper from him. "Will won't like it if you're late, now would he?" he said.

"For a tattoo shop owner, he's pretty cranky..." Bard shoved his hands into his green jacket pocket. "Well, gotta go! Dress warm or you'll get sick!" Bard said before making his way over to the door.

"Like I didn't know already." Sebastian called out as Bard closed the door behind him.

Sebastian sighed as he set the bag and piece of paper on the bar table in the kitchen. As he began to wash his dishes and put them away, he kept eyeing the bag.

_"What is in that bag, anyway? Who is it even for?" _he questioned.

He went into his bedroom and he threw on some warm clothes. He zipped up his red jacket and he walked back into the kitchen, picking up the bag and piece of paper.

"Gosh, I hope this isn't for his girlfriend..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood in front of the house he was supposed to go to. He looked down at the address written on the piece of paper, which said 12 Moonbrooke Lane, and then at the cream-colored house in front of him.<p>

_"Am I really at the right place?" _he asked himself.

He bit his lip before tentatively reaching up and knocking on the door. He felt the cold air hit him through his clothes, making him shiver a little. The door opened and a blonde-haired boy with aquamarine blue eyes in a red shirt tucked into a pair of black booty shorts looked at him.

"Look, we do not want your- - -" the blonde scanned him before smirked. "Well, hey there, sexy. What do you need?" he asked.

Sebastian felt a little weirded out by the blonde's attitude. He hoped that this wasn't the person Bard was intending on giving this to. And if he really was, Sebastian was more than ready to call Bard and ask why he was doing this again.

"Um...hi. I came here to give this to someone who lives in this house. You see, my friend Bard would've dropped it off here, but he has this tight shift at the tattoo shop he works at." Sebastian explained.

The blonde's eyes sparkled.

"Aha! So, it came!" he turned his head back in the direction of the stairs. "CIEL! Bard's gift is here!" he hollered.

Sebastian peered into the house and that was when he saw a person make their way downstairs in a slightly baggy grey t-shirt, black shorts, and black and white striped socks that came up to their mid-thigh.

"It is?!" the person called out. The voice sounded a little masculine, so Sebastian came to the conclusion that the person was a male.

"Yeah! Some hottie brought it over here because Bard was running late for work." the blonde said.

"Gosh, Alois! You need to focus on something other than hot b- - -" the boy made his way over to the door and that was when they locked eyes.

Sebastian noticed that he looked a little surprised just by the look in that lone azure orb of his. He swore he had seen him somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"You go and talk to him. The sugar cookies need me." Alois said before skipping off, leaving Sebastian alone with him.

"...Ciel, right?" Sebastian said after a moment of silence.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yes." Ciel directed his attention to the green bag in Sebastian's hand. "And I believe that is mine." he stated.

"Ah, yes!" Sebastian handed the bag to him. "For you." he said quickly.

Ciel took the bag and he looked at it, rolling his eye at the message on the tag.

"Don't open until Christmas...Gosh, like I didn't know that already..." Ciel grumbled.

He then looked at him and then began to speak.

"Thanks. I can understand that Bard's busy and all, so- - -" he then examined him a little. "Aren't you that guy from the bar last night?" he questioned.

Sebastian eyed the boy up and down and that was when it clicked.

_"So that's where I saw him!" _he thought to himself.

The boy shivered a little, which caught Sebastian's attention. He watched as he wrapped his arms around his petite body in an attempt to warm up a little.

"Oh, the door...I should get going and leave you to do what you were doing befo- - -" he watched Ciel shake his head as he felt a small grab onto his wrist.

"Come in. You're probably cold." he said before pulling Sebastian into the house. He closed the door behind him and looked at him. "Take off your shoes, feel at home. It's not like you're in a hurry to go anywhere, are you?" Ciel questioned.

"No, not really...I only moved here last week." Sebastian admitted.

"Really now?" Ciel looked genuinely surprised. "Where from?"

"London." Sebastian replied.

"Oh...London..." Ciel looked off in the direction of the living room. "I had talked to a person who was from there one time..." he trailed off.

"You have?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah...but, let's not talk about that right now." Ciel turned to look at Sebastian and he motioned for him to follow him. "Come on, don't stand there like an awkward person." he said.

"Oi, Ciel! Who'd you let into the house?!" they heard Alois holler from in the kitchen.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, house wife?!" Ciel hollered back as he led Sebastian into the living room.

Alois poked his head out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies in his hands. He beamed once he saw Sebastian.

"Hey there, hottie! Say, weren't you at the bar last night?" Alois asked.

"Yeah...my friend Ronald told me to check it out." Sebastian said.

"Oh, really? He always comes by unless he's picking up girls or he's passed out drunk somewhere." Alois disappeared into the kitchen for a split second before coming back out, pulling the black and red polka dotted oven mittens off of his hands. "He's always ogling Ciel." he explained.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned as he watched Ciel plop down on the couch.

"Yeah. Annoying New York brat's got nothing better to do. Besides, I have someone I like already." Ciel stated.

"Like who?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the couch at a comfortable distance away from the bluenette.

Before Ciel could open his mouth and speak, Alois cut in.

"A person! Now, would you like a sugar cookie?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." Sebastian said as Alois brought in a plate of cookies and he rested it on the coffee table.

"Say," Alois squeezed himself in between Ciel and Sebastian and he reached for the TV remote, turning the TV on. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." he stated.

"Oooooh! Nice name!" Alois jabbed his finger at Ciel. "He's Ciel Phantomhive and he's single even though he says he's crushing on someone, so you can go ahead and take him on a date!" Alois chirped.

"Alois!" Ciel punched him in the arm. "Shut up! I'm not interested in ANY relationship right now!" he snapped angrily.

Alois laughed.

"Sorry, sorry." he then leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "But, seriously. Think about it, won't you?" he whispered.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe." he stated.

"Oi, even though I can't hear you, I can tell you're trying to set me up. Stop it." Ciel snapped as he flicked through the channels to find something nice to watch.

"Whatev." Alois said, sticking his tongue out at the bluenette just as they heard someone's phone ring.

"Shoot...I think that's mine..." Sebastian trailed off as he whipped out his phone and he looked at the text he was sent.

**Hey, bud! Where r u?! I wanna know if u wanna come with me and check out some stores!**

**-Ronald**

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sent his reply and he slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I need to go now. My friend needs me to go with him somewhere." Sebastian asked.

"Aw...oh, well." Alois stood up form his seat. "I hope I see you soon!" he said before making his way back into the kitchen.

Ciel watched as Sebastian got up and headed over to the door to get his shoes. He then gasped, remembering something.

"Wait!" he said, which caught Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian watched as Ciel raced up the stairs.

_"Why is he going upstairs? Did he need to give me something?" _he asked himself.

Ciel came back down moments later with a dark red object and a piece of paper in his hands. He walked over to Sebastian and he got on his tiptoes, wrapping what Sebastian realized was his scarf around his neck. He then stepped back down and looked at him.

"Your scarf. You said we'd meet again and here we are. Besides, I think you need this more than I do." Ciel said, his eye looking in the other direction as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Well, thank you." Sebastian thanked him.

That was when Ciel took Sebastian's hand and opened it. He put the piece of paper in his hand and he curled the man's fingers over it, his hands rested on Sebastian's balled up one.

"Here. Read it once you get out." Ciel said as he opened the door for him.

Sebastian nodded before waving and heading out. Once Ciel closed the door behind him, he quickly opened his hand and he read what the piece of paper said.

_**I like you a lot. Friends?**_

_**901-0278 Call me ;)**_

Sebastian chuckled.

"He really is cute..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there we got it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And now, I shall give you a virtual Grell plushie (did I give you one already?) as thanks for reading! Also, review! Every review makes me happy and motivates me to keep going. :3<strong>

**See you on Friday! Bai~**


	7. Drinks

**Me-Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Counting Stars! You guys have been an amazing audience and to thank you for that, I shall give you your virtual Grell plushies! :3**

**So, this chapter: *sighs* I honestly don't know what to say about it. I think you'll like it. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the drinks mentioned here! So, read on!**

**Warnings: **Language, a slap (cuz I'm paranoid like that), some suggestive content, underage and appropriate age drinking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7~Drinks<strong>

_ SLAP!_

Ciel let out a small gasp as the force from the slap caused him to fall to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Peter and Wendy ran over to him and helped him up from the floor. "What are you doing?! Why did you slap him all of a sudden?!" Peter nearly exclaimed.

"He disobeyed my orders!" Madam Red shouted.

"What orders?! He's like your little pet! He would never disobey you!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Didn't I tell you not to lap dance?!" she shouted as she pulled Ciel away from Peter and Wendy.

"He didn't touch me! I swear to God, he didn't!" he pushed himself away from Madam Red a little. "He wasn't paying attention and I forced him to!" Ciel said.

"But I heard you rested his hand on your bare chest!" Madam Red snapped.

"Who ever told you that!?" Ciel snapped back.

"Doll." she replied.

Ciel gritted his teeth in anger, his hands balling up into fists.

_"Goddamn that little bitch! Can't she ever get her nose out of people's business?!" _he asked himself.

"Why that bitch..." he murmured under his breath, hoping Madam Red didn't catch on.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

Ciel bit his lip. He then noticed Peter shaking his head furiously and Wendy continuously mouthing out the word no.

"I said that Doll is a bitch. She's so snobby! She can't even keep her nose out of anybody's bus- - -" Madam Red slapped him again. She slapped him a little harder than she should have and he fell, knocking down Peter and Wendy with him.

"How dare you! Do not talk to your co-workers like that!" she pointed in the direction of the door. "Get out! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" she shouted before stomping off.

Ciel held his bruised cheek as Peter and Wendy slowly sat up. Once the clicking of heels disappeared and the door slammed shut, Peter and Wendy shot up. Wendy extended a hand and Ciel took it, the girl pulling him up.

"Ciel, are you okay?!" she asked.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"No, you're flipping not!" Peter looked at him with anger in his grey eyes. "Your cheek is bruised! God, why do you bother getting into these kinds of situations?!" he snapped.

"Peter! Don't shout at him!" Wendy removed Ciel's hand and she began to stroke his cheek softly with her thumb. "Hey, why don't you go home for tonight? Madam will have your head if you stick around here." she suggested.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Sure. Thanks." he said as Wendy smiled, removing her hand from his cheek.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday!" she declared.

"Bye." Ciel waved as Peter and Wendy headed out into the lively strip bar. Ciel's hand faltered, falling to his side as a lone tear rolled down his bruised cheek.

* * *

><p>Ciel wrapped a cashmere Burberry scarf around his neck and he stepped out into the cold. The snow was beginning to fall and there was a light chill in the air. He wiped away at a tear and he then found himself running away from the bar.<p>

_"God, why does this happen to me? Why can't I live a normal life? Why can't I not be gay? Why can't I just have normal parents who actually love me? Why?!" _his mind screamed.

Sobs wracked his body as he hugged himself, running down the sidewalk. He turned the corner and that was when he bumped into a chest. He landed on the ground with an 'oof!', which caused him to bawl louder.

"Ciel?"

Ciel stopped crying instantly. He quickly wiped at his tears and he looked up into crimson eyes.

"Sebastian...?" he whispered out.

"Here, let me help you up." Sebastian extended his gloved hand in Ciel's direction. The boy took his hand and Sebastian pulled him up. "Why are you running around at this time of night? Isn't your shift supposed to end in an hour?" he questioned, remembering what Ciel had told him last night over the phone.

"Um..." Ciel looked away. "She let me come off early, so..." he trailed off.

Sebastian looked at him and that was when he noticed a couple of tears pour out of his eye. Without thinking much, he reached out and wiped away at a tear. He could hear the boy's silent gasp as he whipped his head to look at Sebastian, azure eye wide in shock.

"That's a complete lie, isn't it?" he guessed.

Ciel bit his lip, feeling himself lean into Sebastian's touch. His head rested on the felt black jacket Sebastian wore, taking in the warmth.

"I got in trouble." he admitted.

"Trouble? What did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"Um...I got in trouble for lap dancing with you. And she...she slapped me." Ciel explained.

"She...?" he questioned.

Ciel nodded his head slowly against Sebastian's chest.

"Yeah...Madam Red owns the strip bar. She hit me because I did the lap dance with you when I shouldn't have and I called one of my co-workers a bitch." Ciel said.

"Wow. Well, that's not very good." Sebastian stated.

"It isn't." Ciel looked up at Sebastian before realizing what he was doing. "Oh! S-Sorry..." he stammered out as he pushed himself away from Sebastian.

"It's alright. Besides I actually liked it." he murmured the last part under his breath.

"Hmmm?" Ciel cocked his head to the side cutely. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Nah." Sebastian looked ahead of him. "Say, you mind if I buy you a drink or two?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"No thanks. Even if I did, I'm eighteen and I- - -" Sebastian shushed him before he could continue.

"It's not like anyone will find out." he told him.

Ciel narrowed his eye at him as he put his hands on his hips, leaning in towards Sebastian.

"Oh, really? Nobody will catch me?" he questioned.

"I'll make sure of it." Sebastian leaned in even closer, knocking their foreheads and noses together. "And not only that, I'll give you the night of your life." he said teasingly.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he pushed himself away from Sebastian.

"Oh, whatever. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Ciel rested his sixth empty glass of *Trouble in Paradise on the bar table and hiccuped, giggling as he looked at Sebastian.<p>

"Sebby..." his hand went to rest on Sebastian's thigh. "You need to get laid..." he murmured.

Sebastian nearly choked on the *The Black Key he was drinking. He rested the glass down on the bar table and stared at Ciel in shock.

"Wha- - -" his eyes grew wide as he felt Ciel's hand move up. His eyes shot down to Ciel's hand, watching as it moved.

"I say you need to get laid...by me." he said with a little slurr in his voice as his hand landed in between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian gritted his teeth as he felt Ciel's fingers climb up to the zipper on his jeans.

"No." Sebastian moved Ciel's hand away from his pants. "We've only become friends yesterday. We can't jump into a relationship just ye- - -" Ciel cut him off.

"Were you wantin' to be wit me in dat way, bayboo?" he cooed.

Sebastian swore he felt a small blush collecting onto his cheeks as he stared into the dazed sapphire blue eye.

"I wasn't thinking of you in that way..." he trailed off.

"It seemed like it, doe...you was talkin' 'bout relationships and it sounded like you want me to be your bae." Ciel slurred out as he was handed another Trouble in Paradise.

The boy tried to stand up properly, but he ended up toppling over and landing on Sebastian in a compromising position. His legs were straddling Sebastian's with one hand dangerously close to Sebastian's crotch and the other one on his built chest. Ciel stared into surprised crimson red eyes. He giggled a little.

"You smell sooooo gooood!" he slurred out. "Mmmm...what iz it?" he leaned in and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Banana?" he murmured.

"No. Cinnamon and nutmeg." he picked up Ciel, which made said boy whine.

"Mmmnnn!" Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso as he reached out for the glass. "Me no finish jwink yet!" he whined.

"You're too drunk. Maybe I shouldn't take you out for a drink anymore." he said as he carried him out of the club.

The cold caressed them as they stepped out. Ciel began bawling loudly as Sebastian began to head to Ciel's house.

"Noooooo! Me no wanna go back!" he began to pound his hands into Sebastian's back. "Pweez! Nooooo!" he whined.

"Ciel, please calm yourself. You will make a scene." Sebastian told him.

"Ooooooh, shawt oooop! Iz two in da fuckin' mawnin' and you whinin' 'bout makin' a scene?! I could fuckin' kiss chu an' nobawdy could see or care!" Ciel hollered loudly before laughing hysterically.

Sebastian swore that this whole situation was making his head hurt. He never knew that a drunk high schooler could be so crazy. And he thought Ronald was crazy when he got drunk...

He finally approached the house and reached to knock on the door just as Ciel reached to cup his cheeks.

"You know, yure cute." he stated.

"Wha...?" Sebastian questioned incredulously, wondering if he had heard Ciel right.

"What? I say you cute." he leaned in towards him, knocking their foreheads and noses together. "You wook more handsom when I drunk. Makes me wanna kiss you soooo bawdwee..." he trailed off.

Before their lips could connect, Alois swung the door open.

"Hey, Ciel! You're finally ba- - -" he then noticed the position the two were in. He smirked at this. "Mmmmhmmm. My, how you two have escalated." he teased.

"Don't tease me. You take him to bed." Sebastian told him.

"Nah. Don't feel like it." Alois shook his head as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the stairs in the house. "You take him to his room." he stated.

"Wha- - -" Alois kept talking.

"His room's the first door to the left. Hurry up before you can't take it anymore and you decide to fuck him." he told him.

Sebastian wanted to complain and tell Alois that he shouldn't, but he knew he wouldn't win the argument. He reluctantly walked into the house with Ciel in his arms. He made his way up the stairs as Ciel giggled.

"Hnnn." his head collided with Sebastian's, his eye slowly fluttering shut as Sebastian went into the room and put Ciel under the sheets. "Compter les étoiles..." he murmured, his hands growing limp and letting them fall to his sides.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he stared at the now sleeping boy in surprise.

_ "Compter les étoiles...? How does he know that? That's my pen name! Unless..." _Sebastian continued to stare at Ciel. _"Have we met before?" _he asked himself.

He shook it off as he pulled the sheets over his sleeping body and, without thinking much about it, he curiously slipped the eyepatch off of his eye and rested it on the nightstand.

"Good night. See you soon." he whispered before heading out of the room to leave Ciel to dream about bliss and possibly him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-OHMURGURD! 40 reviews?! Oh, how I love you guys so much! For that, you shall get a virtual Ronald plushie along with some virtual cookies! Please review more; it motivates. :3<strong>

**Well, I shall see you next Friday. Bai, you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Side-Notes:<strong>

*Trouble in Paradise is a bourbon cocktail (1)

*The Black Key is a rum cocktail (2)


	8. Eggnog and Compromising Positions

**Me-Hey, my cute little peeps! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Oh, you guys are so amazing! 47 reviews?! I just wanna...! Okay, I should stop.**

**Here are your Ronald plushies! Now, let's see what we got shakin' here: It's almost Christmas Eve (in the story, of course)! What does Alois have in store for our cute little bluenette? Well, you're going to have to read to find out!**

**As I was typing out the shopping scene, I was listening to the male nightcored version of Beautiful Liar. 0.0' Yeah, I know I'm pretty messed up.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story in any way. All I own is this cute little story here.**

**So, read on!**

**Warnings: **Language, some compromising positions (i am **that** paranoid)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8~Eggnog and Compromising Positions<strong>

Ciel felt his head pounding and it was driving him crazy. He opened his eye and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Mmmmm, god..." he grumbled.

He then felt something stirring in his stomach and he felt like it was beginning to rise up. His hand flew over his mouth as he stumbled out of bed and scrambed out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He practically flung himself into the bathroom and he bent over the toilet just as he began to throw up.

He watched as pink vomit was dumped into the toilet. He mentally cringed at the sight.

"Ciel!"

Ciel rose his head up and watched as the blonde stood in the doorway. He then coughed and threw up again, the vomit landing on the floor and his jeans.

"Oh, gosh." Alois walked over to him and grabbed up a white wash cloth, wiping his mouth and trying to clean up the floor. "I think this is the first time in two years that you've had a hangover." he noted.

"Wh-What the hell happened?" Ciel stuttered out.

"You went out with Sebastian and I think he took you out drinking." Alois explained.

"I...what?" Ciel eyed Alois weirdly.

"You had left after the Roar performance, which was what Wendy had told me. Then, at around two this morning, Sebastian brought you home lookin' all tipsy." Alois explained.

"Hmmm..." Ciel looked down at his clothes. "No wonder I'm still in my clothes from last night..." he murmured.

"Yeah. Well, get dressed. I'm making crepes for breakfast." Alois said before getting up from the floor, dumping the soiled wash cloth into the sink, and making his way over to the door.

"I thought you don't cook!" Ciel hollered as the blonde left the room.

"Thank Joker!" Alois hollered back from in the hallway.

Ciel sighed deeply as he slowly stood up from the floor. He reached to flush the toilet and he wiped his mouth as he stared at himself.

_"God, I should probably make myself presentable. Besides, I look like a complete mess..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ciel made his way down the stairs in an oversized, fuzzy purple sweater, black skinny jeans, and white socks. He made his way into the kitchen and he watched as Alois brought two crepes to the kitchen table.<p>

"Morning, Ciel." Alois said as he turned his head to look at Ciel.

Ciel rose his hand up.

"Yo." he replied.

He walked over to the kitchen and he sat down across from Alois. They began to eat as Alois began to speak.

"Of course, you know tomorrow's Christmas Eve." he suddenly stated.

"Mmmhmmm. And?" Ciel questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you? We're holding a party here tomorrow night." Alois said as he put a piece of crepe into his mouth.

Ciel nearly choked on his piece of crepe.

"What?" he questioned incredulously.

"We're going to have a Christmas party here tomorrow. I invited Wendy, Peter, Agni, Finny, Bard, Soma, and Joker over. It's going to be fun!" he gushed as he finished his crepe.

He hopped up from his seat and he picked up his plate, making his way over to the sink. Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You sound pretty excited about inviting Peter." Ciel noted.

"That was called being sarcastic, dipshit." Alois replied with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ciel rolled his eye as he continued eating his crepe.

"Whatever..." he grumbled.

"Anywho," Alois opened the dishwasher and he put his plate and fork in. "I went out shopping yesterday morning while you were asleep and possibly texting Lizzie in bed." Alois began.

Ciel narrowed his eye at him.

"I don't text Lizzie in bed, idiot." he then realized something. "Hey, you didn't invite Lizzie?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes! I did! She's also bringing Paula with her." Alois explained.

"Ah..." Ciel trailed off, glancing out the window.

"What? You thinking about the lesbian?" he sneered.

"N-No!" Ciel felt a small blush color his cheeks a light red. "I'm not thinking about her in that way!" he exclaimed.

"Or are you thinking of Sebastian?" Alois asked in a teasing voice.

The blush on Ciel's cheeks grew even darker as he shot a glare at Alois.

"Stop it! I'm not thinking about any of them in that way!" he whined.

Alois laughed as he opened up the fridge and peered inside of it. He then groaned, which made Ciel look at him.

"Alois? What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I forgot to buy eggnog! Shoot!" Alois exclaimed, moving away from the fridge and closing the door.

Ciel snickered.

"Really? You forgot to buy the holiday drink of Christmas?" Ciel asked.

"Don't make fun of me!" an idea then formed in Alois' head. "Aha! Why don't you go and get it?" he suggested.

"No way! I'm going to go on an online battle on Smash soon!" Ciel whined.

"Well, too bad! I'll battle and you go shopping!" Alois stated.

"You know, that's a bad trade." Ciel stated bluntly.

"Who cares?! Just go and get the eggnog for me! Look, I'll do the laundry for the rest of the month. So, can you please?" Alois was up in Ciel's face at this point, giving the bluenette a puppy dog look.

Ciel groaned in defeat.

"Gosh, fine!" he pushed Alois from him. "I'll go get the stupid eggnog!" he snapped angrily as he shot up from his seat.

"Yay! Thanks so much!" Alois thanked him before skipping off to the living room to turn on the Wii U.

Ciel resisted the urge to punch the wall as he stormed up the stairs and he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ciel walked down the snowy streets of Bluedale, continuously breathing hot air on his hands in dark purple gloves.<p>

It had snowed almost one and a half last night at around three. The sidewalks had been shoveled, but it seemed like they didn't do a pretty good job. His dark brown boots were getting caked with snow. The light wind chilling his bones through the three layers of clothes wasn't making anything better, either.

He buried his nose deeper into the deep blue fleece scarf he had around his neck and he made his way outside of Bluedale. He turned the corner and he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I am so sor- - -" Ciel looked up into surprised garnet orbs. "Ciel?"

"Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off as Sebastian helped him to stand up properly. His eye flickered to the fire hydrant across the street, remembering small flashes of what happened last night. "Um...about last night..." he looked up at Sebastian. "I- - -"

Someone ran past them, nudging Ciel forward a little roughly. His eye grew wide as he collided with Sebastian.

"Ack!"

Ciel found himself sitting on top of Sebastian with both hands on the man's built chest. One of Sebastian's hands had found themselves on Ciel's hip and the other was at his side. Ciel's hand unconsciously began to move up Sebastian's chest, pushing away lightly at the jacket the man wore. His fingers trailed along the covered abs as Sebastian cleared his throat.

"You like what you see?" he teased.

Ciel's face went fire truck red as he jumped up from the floor suddenly, almost slipping again.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered.

Sebastian chuckled as he helped himself up.

"It's fine. Besides, I was only joking." Sebastian looked the younger boy up and down. "So, where are you off to?" he asked.

"Quik Mart*. Alois's being an ass and is sending me to go do his chores for him." Ciel rolled his eye at the thought.

"Oh, really? I'm going there, too." Sebastian told him.

"And if you are, then you're going the wrong way." Ciel told him bluntly.

"Am I now?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel nodded.

"Yes. It's up this way." he grabbed Sebastian by the arm of his jacket. "I've lived in Bluedale all my life, so you should trust me." Ciel stated.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian replied playfully.

Ciel scoffed.

"Then, you'll find yourself dead in one of these alleys."

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at Quik Mart. They stepped in and they both grabbed a shopping basket.<p>

"So, what are you going to get?" Sebastian asked.

"Mmmm..." Ciel looked over at the drinks aisle. "I'm only here to get eggnog." Ciel told him.

"Eggnog?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah." they made their way to the drink aisle and Ciel opened the fridge, letting the frigid air hit them. "Silly idiot's so dense...he doesn't even realize that I have better things to do." Ciel stated.

"Plus, it **is** his responsibility. He shouldn't have forgotten about it in the first place." Sebastian noted.

"Exactly!" Ciel agreed as he grabbed up a couple quarts of eggnog and he put it into the shopping basket.

He then began to follow Sebastian over to the snacks aisle. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the boy.

"You're not going to go ring up your stuff?" he questioned.

"Not yet. I wouldn't want you to be all lonely." Ciel said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I know, sweetheart." Sebastian teased back.

Ciel laughed as Sebastian grabbed for a box of crackers. Ciel then saw some chocolates under that. As he reached for that and put it in the shopping basket, someone bumped into Sebastian suddenly, causing the man to trap him against the shelves.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian with a wide eye. His breathing quickened, noticing how close the man was to him. The basket nearly slipped from his hand as he watched Sebastian lean in towards him. He found his hand moving up to cup Sebastian's cheek and lean in a little closer. His eye fluttered shut, knowing what was coming next.

Before their lips could touch in that kiss Ciel was unconsciously waiting for, someone's phone began to go off. Ciel's eye snapped open, knowing that ringtone.

"Shit...it's Alois..." he trailed off as he hurriedly dug through his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He swiped his finger across the screen and he put the phone to his ear.

"You act like you can't read moods." Ciel snapped into the phone.

_ "Oooooh. What I interrupt?"_

"Why would I even tell you?" Ciel sighed deeply. "Why are you calling me, anyway?" he asked.

_"Hurry up and get back! Lizzie says she's coming by in 15 for lunch!" _

"Really? Since when?" Ciel questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Since ten minutes ago! Now, hurry up before I come and hunt you down myself." _

"If you're gonna hunt me down, you can find me smooching with Sebastian at his apartment." Ciel sneered in a sarcastic voice. He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, watching how those ruby pools went wide in shock.

_"Wha- - -" _

Ciel hung up on Alois, putting his phone back in his coat pocket. He then looked at Sebastian, a devious smirk tugging his lips upwards.

"What? It's just to distract him." Ciel traced his index finger along Sebastian's lips. "Besides, it's not like I really wanted to kiss you in the first place." he teased before ducking under Sebastian's arm to get out from under him.

Sebastian watched as Ciel made his way out of the aisle. The bluenette then turned and he winked at him.

"Come on." he shook his butt a little as he stuck his tongue out seductively. "Aren't you going to come?" Ciel asked in that seductive voice of his.

Sebastian bit his lip as he pushed himself away from the shelves and he followed him to the cash register.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel walked down the sidewalk towards Ciel's house.<p>

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home." Ciel told him.

"Well, I wanted to." Sebastian replied.

They walked up the front steps to the door and Ciel turned to look at him.

"We're going to have a party tomorrow night. It's to celebrate Christmas." Ciel told him.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah. You can come around five or six, if you would like." Ciel told him.

"Hmmm...I'll think about it." he watched a pout dance across Ciel's lips, which made him chuckle. "I'm kidding. I'll come by." he told him.

Ciel smiled as he rested his hand on Sebastian's arm, yanking him a little so he could press his lips to Sebastian's cheek. He could feel him tense up against his touch, which made him smirk against Sebastian's cheek.

He pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't forget." he told him before opening the door and walking in. He closed it behind him and he turned to face Alois and Lizzie, who were grinning like mad men.

"Um...what?" he questioned.

"We saw you two." Lizzie said.

"We had no idea what you just told him out there, but it must've been good." Alois said, which made Ciel's cheeks flush a bright red as he glared at them.

"SHUT UP! GOSH DAMMIT, CAN'T YOU GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yus! I finally finished this! And goddamn, two days late again?! God...maybe the new update date should be every Sunday...should I do that?<strong>

**So! I think I'm going to get a couple of hates and people saying, why you do this to us?! *shrugs* Oh well...**

**R&R, please! You shall get an Undertaker voodoo doll (i'm running outta ideas here) if you do! And also, kittens shall be saved with each review! So, please do so! It will motivate me to write more for you guys.**

**I'll get to working on the next chapter right now! See you next Friday! Bai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Side-notes:<strong>

*Quik Mart is a supermarket (like Wal-Mart)


	9. Christmas Eve

**Me-Hi! Welcome back to Counting Stars! You guys are so amazing. And really: I mean that. So, you guys shall get your Undertaker voodoo dools! Now, you can mess with the Undertaker's life *smirks deviously*.**

**Anyway, here we are at the Christmas party! Tons of shit'll happen and it will be so eventful that you'll be saying damn! Well, not really. *sweat drops***

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this chapter! All I own is this cute lil' fanfic.**

**So, please read on! Hope you like! :D**

**Warnings: **Some language, spiked drinks, some suggestive content

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9~Christmas Eve<strong>

Ciel walked downstairs in the outfit he wore as Wendy rushed out of the kitchen with some fruitcake in her mitten-covered hands. She rested it on the table and she glanced up at Ciel.

"Hey! I see you're finally done!" she called out.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.

"Gawd, Wendy!" Peter came out of the kitchen, popping some kettle corn into his mouth. "When will everyone else get he- - -" he then noticed Ciel, who had just come downstairs.

"What? Does it really look that good on me?" Ciel questioned.

"Good?! It looks- - -" Alois came out of the kitchen with some plastic cups and plates in his hands.

"Oh my god! You look so cute! Ooooh, I knew Wendy still had that fashion sense in her!" Alois exclaimed.

"But...!" Ciel whirled around. "It's a freaking dress!" Ciel shouted, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he pointed at the red lace dress he wore.

"Oh, don't you worry." Alois patted Ciel on the back. "It'll be quite the show-stopper." he reassured him.

Ciel groaned.

"You guys are simply ridiculous..." he grumbled before breezing past them. He plopped down on the couch and sighed, watching the grandfather clock tick and tock, the seconds running down like sand running down an hourglass.

The doorbell rang, which caught Ciel's attention.

"Imma go get it!" Alois hollered loudly.

Wendy came and plopped down next to him on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Look, it's only for tonight." her hand went to rest on Ciel's. "You know I can't say no to Alois." she told him.

"Nobody ever can..." Ciel grumbled as a squeal pierced through the air.

"Guys! Come and see who's here!"

Wendy and Ciel got up from the couch and they made their way to the front door. Once they got there, Ciel's eye began to sparkle.

"Bard!" he exclaimed.

Bard looked over Alois' shoulder and he laughed loudly.

"Ah, Ciel!" he stepped into the house with two green and red colored bags in his hands. "It's been a while since I've last seen you!" he exclaimed as he went and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"But...we only saw each other a month ago, though..." Ciel trailed off.

"It still feels like a century to me." Bard replied as Peter raced out of the kitchen.

"Bard!" he shouted.

"You two!" he also pulled Wendy and Peter into a hug. "Man, you little rascals have surely grown up!" he noted.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

"Last time we saw each other was back in middle school when we had tried to steal something from you!" Peter said.

"Wait, what?" Ciel pulled away from the hug. "Those two stole from you, Bard?" he questioned.

"Yup! Dem damn rascals tried to take something from me. I think it was a love note or suthin'..." Bard trailed off.

"Look, if that note went out to the public, it would ruin my life!" Peter snapped.

"So, what was it doing with me?!" Bard shouted back.

"I don't know! Alois probably gave it to you or some shit like that!" Peter snapped back.

"What was even in that, anyway?" Wendy asked, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to look at him.

"Um..." a small blush dusted Peter's cheeks. "It was a- - -" he was cut off by Alois.

"Come on, let's get out from the doorway!" he closed the door and locked it. "Bard, there are some snacks in the eating area along with some punch and Kool-Aid. I'll be bringing out the eggnog later in the evening." he explained.

"Okay, thanks." he watched Alois go into the kitchen and he swung his arm over Ciel's shoulders. He glanced down at the bluenette, suddenly feeling a little curious. "And why are you in a dress?" he asked.

"Thank Alois..." Ciel grumbled as they went to sit on the couch.

"Maybe I should. You look cute in one." Bard complimented before diverting his attention to the TV.

Ciel felt his cheeks burn a little as he looked down at the black knee length socks he wore, hoping that the blush would just go away.

* * *

><p>Ciel was beginning to feel anxious. It was now six and Sebastian still hadn't showed up. He was beginning to wonder if Sebastian really wasn't coming.<p>

"Ciel!" a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump a little. He looked up into concerned emerald eyes. "Come, don't you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure..." he trailed off as he got up.

As they made their way to the eating area, he watched her in the green Santa dress that she wore. Lizzie had truly grown up. She was truly beautiful. He almost felt regret for breaking up with her. Almost.

He picked up a red plate and piled some food onto it. Lizzie pulled him off to the side once he grabbed a cup of punch from the table.

"You don't look too much like yourself." Lizzie bit into a white chocolate covered pretzel. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ciel told her.

He sipped on his punch, that uneasiness beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. His eye kept flickering over to the door, waiting for the doorbell to ring or for Alois to open the door and let Sebastian in. He was waiting for it.

"Ciel!" he felt Lizzie nudge him in the side lightly, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hm?" he questioned, glancing over at her.

"I want you to meet Paula!" Lizzie motioned over to the girl with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Paula, this is my friend, Ciel." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Paula chirped.

"Nice to meet you, too..." Ciel trailed off.

"You know, Lizzie talks about you SO much! It almost makes me a little envious." Paula told him.

"Really now?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah!" she replied.

At this point, Ciel felt like he was drifting away from the conversation. His mind was going elsewhere, going in the direction of a certain ebony-haired crimson-eyed man.

His cheeks grew red at the thought of Sebastian.

_"Why do my thoughts always seem to go back to him? This makes no sense..."_ he told himself.

He then heard the doorbell, which made Ciel's ears perk up in curiousity.

"Ciel! Go get the door for me!" Alois shouted from in the kitchen.

"Okay!" he rested his stuff on the table and he looked at Lizzie. "Liz, you watch over my stuff, kay?" he asked before running to the door.

He unlocked it and opened it to reveal the man he had been waiting on. Sebastian stood there in front of him, bundled up in all black with a few presents in his hands.

"Le-Let me take those from you..." Ciel trailed off as he took the presents from him. As he reached for them, his fingers grazed the back of Sebastian's hand, which shot a small jolt of electricity through his being. It wasn't supposed to feel good, but it did.

"Thanks." Sebastian said as he stepped into the house.

Ciel felt like his cheeks were about to be set on fire as he slowly closed the door and he looked at him.

"Um...you can hang your coat over the- - -" he was then cut off by Sebastian.

"Do you know where we are?" this question made Ciel arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? What do you- - -" Sebastian pointed above their heads and that was when Ciel realized where they were: under the mistletoe. Ciel gulped a little, glancing up at Sebastian.

"Wh-What do you expect me to do?" he stammered out.

"What do you think couples do when they're under the mistletoe?" Sebastian whispered in a low voice, his eyes trained on Ciel like a hungry predator.

Ciel's eye grew wide as he stared up at Sebastian. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt Sebastian move in towards him. He unconsciously moved himself a little forward towards him, wanting him to kiss him. He could practically feel the man's breath on his lips. He could smell the intoxicating cinnamon in the man's breath. The man's nose lightly touched his cheek and their foreheads bumped together just as the obnoxious voice of his friend reached his ears.

"Ciel! I need help with the- - -" Alois noticed Sebastian with Ciel. "Oh, hey, hot stuff!" he skipped over to him. "You should make yourself at home!" he told him.

"Um...okay." Sebastian said before handing his coat to Alois and making his way into the living room.

Ciel shot a death glare at Alois as he began to walk past him.

"Read the mood, dammit."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys! We're doing gift exchange now!" Alois declared as he motioned for everyone to follow him into the living room.<p>

Everyone found spots on the couch and on the floor near the tree. Somehow, Ciel found himself on Sebastian's lap. However, he didn't feel like moving. Besides, the way that Sebastian's hand rested nicely on his waist was pretty comforting. He leaned in a little to Sebastian's touch as Alois picked up some presents and he began to hand them out to everyone. Alois handed him a box that was covered in red wrapping paper and had a navy bow on it.

"Hmmm." Ciel shook it a little. "Oi, what you thinks in here?" he asked, tapping Sebastian's leg with his hand lightly.

"I don't know. And you're not supposed to shake it. You don't know if whatever's in there is breakable or not." Sebastian told him.

Ciel huffed out a sigh.

"Whatever...I can do as I please..." he grumbled as Alois began to speak.

"Alrighty! Everyone's gotten their presents! Now, we're going to start with Bard and then go clockwise, ending with me. So, Bard! Open up yours!" Alois declared.

"Okay..." Bard unwrapped the small box and he opened it. "A watch!" he showed everyone a watch in the box. "I got a watch!" he declared.

"Ooooh! Who got him that?" Alois asked.

"Me!" Soma declared.

"Cool, dude." Bard replied.

"Now! It's time for Paula to open hers!" he declared.

"Okay." she stated.

She took off the bow and she tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? What's in he- - -" she opened it and stopped in mid-sentence.

"Paula? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What is this?!" she nearly exclaimed, pulling out a black and green lingerie set.

Joker almost had a nosebleed while Peter and Soma burst into fits of laughter. A blush was quickly spreading across Paula's cheeks like a wildfire as Bard began to speak.

"Ah, it seems to be someone found my gift." Bard stated.

Paula's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide in utter shock.

"Wha...Why you...!" before Paula could try and attack Bard, Alois spoke up.

"AND let's move on to Agni!" Alois declared.

"Ah." Agni replied as he unwrapped his present. He pulled out what might've been a cocktail drink mixer. It was silver with golden jewels alternating from small to large in order to create a skull. "This is pretty sweet." he stated.

"You can use it on the job!" Finny exclaimed.

"Who gave it to him?" Alois asked.

"That would have to be me." everyone looked at Joker. "I knew that you had always wanted a new one. You always talked about it at Crabtak's whenever someone brought you a drink." he explained.

"Ah. Well, thanks." Agni said with a wide smile on his face.

"Now! Wendy, it's your turn!" Alois declared.

"Okay." she said.

She picked up the box that she had put next to Peter's foot and rested it on her lap. She tore off the wrapping paper and she opened it, pulling out a cute teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. The bear was holding a small bag of peppermints.

"Aw!" Wendy held the bear to her. "It's so cute!" she declared.

"Who gave her the bear?" Alois asked.

"Um..." Peter scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "That was me..." he trailed off.

Wendy beamed as she pulled Peter into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." she told him.

Peter felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Alois shot a glance at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! It's your turn now!" he declared.

Sebastian nodded as he took up the white box that had a red bow wrapped around it. He shook it a little, hearing it clink around in the box a little. He eyed it curiously.

"Just what is in it?" he questioned.

"Open it and you'll see. There's no use in being forever curious." Ciel told him.

Sebastian said nothing to that as he opened the box. He swore that his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets once he saw what was in the box.

"Um...Sebastian?" Alois blinked his eyes twice at the man's reaction.

"What's in it?" Peter asked.

Sebastian reached into the box and that was when he pulled out a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs. Everyone's jaw dropped at the handcuffs.

"What?!"

"Okay, everyone calm down!" Alois shot Sebastian a look. "Who gave him the handcuffs that look surprisingly sexy?" he asked.

"Okay, that was most definetely NOT me!" Bard rose his hands up in defense. "I did not get the handcuffs!" he declared.

"Oh SURE you didn't!" Paula shot up from her spot in between Bard and Agni. She pointed her finger at him. "You're such a fucking pervert!" she shouted.

They kept yelling until they engaged themselves in a heated argument. Alois was rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Goddammit..." Alois' loud shout caught everyone's attention. "Who gave him the handcuffs?" he asked again.

Sebastian looked around, the handcuffs still in his hands. He then noticed the look on Ciel's face. A cute bright red blush was coloring those cute porcelain cheeks of his. He was staring down at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face like he had just gotten in trouble. Everyone directed their attention over to him and it all clicked.

"Ciel...?" Soma questioned incredulously.

"Um...I..." Ciel looked away. "I didn't think anyone was actually going to open it..." he trailed off.

Sebastian chuckled.

"But, someone did." he shook the handcuffs in the embarrassed boy's face. "And I have it." he teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" he smacked Sebastian in the head with his box. "Gosh, you're an idiot...I'm opening mine." he stated as he took off the red bow and he cautiously took off the sparkly green wrapping paper. He took the top off of the box and he gasped.

"Oh my god..." he trailed off as he took the dark red piece of clothing out of the box.

"A...A scarf?" Alois questioned.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. And I know exactly who was the one who gave it to me." Ciel said, looking over at Sebastian.

"What? You need it more than I do. Plus," a small smirk made its way to Sebastian's face. "It seems like my present made its way to the right person." he said.

Ciel scoffed, a playful smile unknowingly making its way to his face.

"Silly idiot..." he looked at Alois. "So, shall we move on, Alois?"

* * *

><p>"Woooooooohoooooooo!" Alois stumbled over to Ciel, a glass of eggnog in his hand. "Dis is schooo frickin' gooooooood!" he slurred out.<p>

Ciel sighed in exasperation as he looked at his friend.

"Someone spiked the damn eggnog, idiot." he grumbled.

"Wike Peetah Mawahk?" he asked.

"God, why don't YOU go ask him yourself?!" Ciel snarled as he pushed Alois away from him.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his navy blue hair.

_ "I should go lay down...they're such a headache." _he thought to himself.

He nodded his head in approval and he began to make his way towards the stairs. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He stepped in and that was when he noticed that the lights were on.

"Hmm? Just who in the world is the- - -" Ciel's eye landed on the bed and he saw Sebastian laying on it. A glass was on the floor, which must've meant that he had drunken some of the eggnog. He shook his head at the thought.

_"Gosh, that silly guy..."_ he turned off the lights and he made his way over to the bed. _"Like he didn't get the hint once Lizzie got tipsy..." _he thought to himself.

He sat down on the end of the bed, watching the man as he slept. He actually look pretty cute. Innocent, almost. That ebony hair was falling in his face a little and he was breathing softly. He smiled softly.

"Cute..." he whispered out quietly as he looked away and over at the dresser.

Before he could get up, he felt Sebastian rest his chim on his shoulder. He gasped sharply as he turned his head to look at him.

"Se-Sebastian! Wha...What are you doing?" he stammered out.

"Mmmmm..." Sebastian sniffed at Ciel's skin. "You smell good...almost like sugar cookies..." he murmured.

"Wha- - -" a strangled moan fell from his lips as Sebastian placed a soft kiss on his throat. "Mmmmm...Se-Sebastian..." he whispered.

"I want to taste more." he said before planting heated butterfly kisses up and down his next. Ciel tilted his head a little to give Sebastian more access. He moaned softly, his eye fluttering shut as his head slowly rolled back.

"Sebastian...Oh god..." Sebastian began to suckle on the junction that the shoulder and the neck met. Ciel's fists fisted themselves into the sheets as his mouth flew open in a moan.

"Do you want me to move on?" Ciel tensed a little as Sebastian tugged down the dress to reveal more of his milky white shoulder. He kissed down to the shoulder and he began to bite and nibble on it. "Would you like to indulge in any desire that you may be holding back?" he asked.

Ciel gritted his teeth, feeling an uncomfortable heat building up in his abdomen. It began to shoot down south and he groaned softly.

"Se-Seba...I- - -" a loud scream came from downstairs along with something crashing to the floor.

Ciel gasped sharply, coming back into reality.

"Sebastian! St-Stop!" he gasped out in alarm.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled away and Ciel shot up from the bed and he quickly pulled his dress back up over his shoulder.

"Look, I..." he shot a quick glance at the door. "I'll be back." he said quickly before heading out of the room. As he slammed the door shut, he pressed himself against it, his hands over his mouth, his eye wide open, and his cheeks permanently stained a cherry red.

"What WAS that?" he whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Finally! I'm done! And dang, I'm one day late? Gosh, I really need to work on my timing...Anywho! Please review! It motivates me to write more for you guys. Review and the kittens will live. Don't review and the kittens will die. And not only that, when you review, you shall get a cute Ciel voodoo doll! :3<strong>

**Well, I shall see you on either Friday or Sunday (I say Sunday cuz that is when I seem to update every week). Bai~**


	10. Christmas Surprises

**Me-Hiyo! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Now, we shall move onto the Christmas Day! Let's see what happens then...Oh, and thanks for reviewing! We've got, like what, 61 reviews? You guys are so freaking amazing. Now, you shall take your Ciel voodoo dolls.**

**I want to thank InvaderTreeFroggies for their review. It almost made me cry, honestly. It was so beautiful. Everytime I read your review, it just made me smile. Really, it did. It brightened my day to think that you love this story and how you were always looking forward to it every weekend. Thanks :).**

**Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story. All I own is the kyaute story.**

**So, please read on! :D**

**Warnings: **Language (and dat's all she wrote)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10~Christmas Surprises<strong>

Ciel woke up in his bed with the sun glaring in his face and Sebastian next to him, his arms wrapped around his petite waist.

He looked up at the sleeping male with a wide eye.

_"What?! What's he doing next to me?!" _his mind practically screamed.

He felt Sebastian pull him closer, their chests flushed againstone another. Ciel felt a little uneasy in this position. The heat from last night was beginning to build up in his nether regions and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He never thought that he would find himself possibly lusting for him. Never!

Or was he?

Ciel heard a small murmur and he looked up to see Sebastian slowly open his eyes. Crimson blinked in slight confusion as he stared him down.

"Mmmm, mornin'...what are you doing in my apartment, Ciel...?" he mumbled tiredly.

"This is my house, baby dear." Ciel found his arms going around the man's torso and rubbing small circles into the man's back with his thumbs. "Are you hallucinating, perhaps?" he cooed softly, a devious look flickering around in his eye.

"Wha- - -" Ciel silenced him before he could even push out a few more words.

"Before you start freaking out, no, we did not screw around. Also, you had gotten drunk last night and apparently passed out on my bed. I chased everyone else out and left Alois, Peter, and Wendy to sleep in the living room." Ciel explained.

"Ah. So, that's where all the loud banging at midnight came from..." Sebastian mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry. Well, at least you're in time for Christmas." Ciel told him.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered out.

"Hmm? What is i- - -" he felt a pair of lips land on his other eyelid, which he now realized was not covered with his eyepatch. He gasped sharply, his eye growing wide. "Se-Sebastian!" he stammered out.

"What? Is it wrong for me to kiss it?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel shook his head quickly, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks bright red.

"N-No! I mean...well...I don't know?" Ciel said in an uncertain voice.

"What happened to it, anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Um..." Ciel glanced away. "Well...I- - -"

The door burst open and an extremely energetic Alois along with a half-dead asleep Peter and Wendy stumbled into the room.

"Ciel! Time to wake u- - -" Alois noticed the two in bed next to each other and he smirked.

"Mmmm...! Someone's getting kissy kissy in bed!" he declared.

"Oooooh!" Peter and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel grabbed for a small cerulean blue pillow and he chucked it at them, successfully hitting Alois in the gut. "Gosh, he just passed out and I wanted to sleep in my bed! So, why not?!" he growled.

"It'll give off the wrong image." Peter stated in a tired voice.

Ciel sighed deeply.

"Do you need me to make breakfast for you or something?" he asked.

"Sure. We'll be downstairs waiting for you two to stop kissing up with one another." Wendy said with the roll of her eyes as the three exited the room.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Gosh, screw those three idiots..." he shot a glance at Sebastian. "I can get you an extra change of clothes. I usually wear clothes that are at least a size or two bigger than me, so I'm sure I can find something to fit you." he explained.

"That would be nice." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel climb off the bed. He traced the boy's figure with his eyes as he walked over to the closet.

He was short, he had to admit that much. Not only that, he was also pretty slim. His porcelain white skin glimmered a little in the sunlight and the messy mop of navy blue contrasted beautifully. His eyes rolled down the boy's back and they landed on his ass. He gulped, watching as Ciel shifted a little out of the grey shirt that he was practically drowning in. He pulled the shirt over his head in a seductive fashion and he flung it behind him, the shirt successfully hitting Sebastian in the face.

"Oi, no staring." Ciel dug through his closet and pull out a pair of black sweatpants with a logo of his high school on it and a white baggy Kirby shirt. "It's not nice to stare at a boy's ass." he stated, sticking his tongue out as he threw the clothes at him.

"Well, don't be showing off your cute little ass to me, then." Sebastian flirted back.

Ciel laughed, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

"You cute, little flirt." he grabbed out a pair of clothes for himself. "Get changed. I'll change in the bathroom." Ciel told him as he walked off.

As he closed the bathroom door behind him, his cheeks went a bright red. His heart began to race like a stallion. His hand curled into a fist as it went up to his heart.

_"He was staring at me...He was checking me out..." _his cheeks grew even more red. _"Gosh, I shouldn't think of this right now! I need to get changed and make breakfast." _he told himself.

* * *

><p>Ciel shifted a pancake onto a plate as someone came up from behind.<p>

"Well, it seems like the chef is busy."

Ciel chuckled as he poured more batter into the pan.

"Good morning to you too, Sebastian." Ciel said, putting the pan back onto the stove and he whirled around to look at Sebastian.

"What kind of pancakes are you making?" Sebastian asked.

"Apple cinnamon. Alois requests them every year on Christmas Day." Ciel told him as he flipped the pancake over.

"Sounds good." Sebastian murmured as he trapped Ciel against the counter.

Ciel's cheeks grew a bright red as he stared up at Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian...What are you- - -" he froze as he felt Sebastian's nose brush lightly against his hair.

"Cookies..." he murmured just as Alois burst into the kitchen.

"Oi, when will the pancakes be do- - -" he then saw Sebastian cornering Ciel. "Oi, let the chef cook!" he said before going over, grabbing some of Sebastian's shirt, and yanking him into the living room.

Ciel sighed deeply as he turned back to the pan. His jaw dropped, his eye wide once he looked into the pan.

"It's burnt!"

* * *

><p>"Well, thanks for giving me the burnt one, Ciel." Alois grumbled sarcastically as he bit into the pancake.<p>

"No problem, Alois." Ciel replied as Wendy finished distributing presents.

"I apologize, Sebastian. We didn't think you were going to end up staying the night, so we didn't- - -"

"It's alright. I'll just watch you guys." Sebastian said as he finished his plate of pancakes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I would feel bad if- - -" Wendy was cut off again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Sebastian reassured her.

"Well...okay..." she trailed off before going to sit next to Peter near the tree.

"Okay, let's begin. The order we will go in is Alois, me, Wendy, and Peter." Ciel said, using his finger to demonstrate the order.

"Okay!" Alois chirped as he reached for his present, which was a box that had black wrapping paper all over it and a yellow ribbon wrapped on it. "This is from Lizzie." he said as he slid off the bow and tore off the paper.

He opened the box and gasped.

"Holy shit!" he turned the box upside down and he dumped out what might've been a bunch of Zelda and Kirby video games along with a Kirby, Meta Knight, and Link plush. "How'd she know I wanted this?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"She's our friend, did you forget that?" Ciel snapped with the roll of his eye.

"I know, but..." Alois picked up the Meta Knight plush and he rolled a small piece of the cape in between his finger.

"Well, let's move onto me." Ciel said.

As he was about to reach for a present, they heard someone's phone begin to ring.

"Whose phone is that?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, that must be mine." Sebastian spoke up as he reached for his phone and he answered it.

"Yes?" he answered. "...Bard? You're up? Gosh, you and your hangovers...At my apartment!? Who let you in?! Of course Ronald did...look, I'll be there in five." Sebastian said before hanging up.

"What does Bard need?" Alois questioned.

"Some comfort." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "I'll see you around." he told him before heading off to put on his shoes and slip on his jacket.

Ciel listened to the door close, suddenly feeling a little disappointed. That feeling washed away as Wendy brought him back into reality.

"Ciel, pick a present." she told him.

Ciel nodded slowly as he picked up a small box.

"Hm?" he shook it a little as he glanced at the tag. "It's from Sebastian..." he trailed off.

"Eh?!" Peter and Wendy exclaimed in unison.

"Open it!" Alois exclaimed as he shook him a little.

"Okay, okay!" Ciel whined as he tore off the red wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet box. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Jewelry?" _he questioned.

He opened the box and gasped softly. He slowly took the sapphire ring on a silver band out of the box and he examined it closely, silently admiring the work on it.

"Gorgeous..." Wendy trailed off.

"But...why a ring? It sounds more like a proposal, if you ask me." Alois stated.

Ciel continued to eye the ring, millions of thoughts racing through his head.

_"A ring? What is this? A symbol of our growing friendship? Or does it mean something different?" _a blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire. _"Is it a proposal?!" _his mind screamed.

He found himself hopping up from the ground and rushing over to the coat rack.

"Ciel! Just where in the world are you going?!" Alois hollered.

Ciel quickly threw on a pair of boots along with a black down jacket that came down to his knees, and he practically flung himself out the door, the ring in his hand.

"SEBASTIAN!" he flew down the sidewalk, caring less about whether or not he would slip. He clumsily slipped the ring onto his thumb as he turned the corner.

He continued to run, finding himself in downtown Bluedale. As he turned around another corner, he found himself growing breathless.

_"Shit...if I don't find him soon, I'll...!" _he then found Sebastian walking down the sidwalk towards a crosswalk.

"SEBASTIAN!" he hollered.

The man turned to look at him just as he ran into his arms. Sebastian was caught offguard as slim arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Ciel buried his face a little deeper into the man's chest as he spoke.

"Thank you..." he murmured.

"Thanks? For what?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel released him.

"This..." Ciel trailed off, showing him the ring on his thumb.

"You opened it?" Ciel nodded his head. "And you ran all the way here to tell me thanks?" Ciel nodded his head again.

Sebastian shook his head while sighing. He then smiled as he scooped up the bluenette in his arms.

"I guess I'm going to have to take a detour." he said, which made Ciel chuckle a little as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-AND there we go! One day late again? God, I suck. : Well, anway, please R&R! It motivates, you know. Also, kitties will live another day with each review. No reviews and kitties will die as fast as you could scream out Sebastian's name (wha, just sayin'). Not only that, you will get a virtual ring that looks just like Ciel's! X3**

**Well, I shall see you next weekend. Bai~**


	11. Blank Spaces

**Me-Hiyo! Welcome back to Counting Stars! I want to thank you guys for the reviews. So, as a reward, you shall get the rings! Yeah! *throws confetti all over the place and dances like Grell on steroids***

**Anyway, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, or anything else mentioned in this story. All I own is this cute little story. So, let us continue with this love story of theirs!**

**Warnings: **Language, some alcohol consumption, cigarette usage

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11~Blank Spaces<strong>

Ciel stood outside on the small deck in the backyard, taking a drag from the cigarette in between his lips. He was in a baggy white sweater with black leggings that shaped his legs and brown boots with fur at the top. He had a black down jacket over the sweater along with the red scarf Sebastian got him around his neck and the sapphire ring the man also got him on his thumb.

As he puffed the smoke out, he observed the ring. The sapphire sparkled with the light from the lamp by the back door reflecting on it. He smiled softly as he twirled the cigarette in between his fingers.

_"That was so sweet of him...However, I can't help but feel like he's trying to propose to me or something..." _he thought to himself.

He heard the door open and he turned to watch Alois step out onto the deck.

"Wow. Shocking. You're actually not wearing booty shorts." Ciel stated, scanning his friend in the outfit he was wearing, which was a black long sleeve with a white short sleeve over it, grey sweat pants, and black and grey checkered Vans.

"Shut up!" Alois snapped angrily.

Ciel chuckled as he put the cigarette back to his lips.

"Sorry, sorry." he said.

"Look, you're going to have to ditch the cigarette soon. Shift's going to start in ten minutes." Alois told him.

"Okay..." Ciel trailed off, not paying much attention to him. His eye was trained on the ring on his thumb. As a small graced itself on the boy's face, Alois followed Ciel's gaze to the ring.

"Gosh, you and this ring...What are you, obsessed with it or something?" Alois questioned.

"It's not that. I just think that it's quite beautiful." Ciel noted.

It was silent between the two of them before Alois broke the silence between them, making his way back over to the door.

"Well, hurry up. We gotta go." Alois said before heading back into the house.

Ciel sighed deeply as he walked back into the house, cigarette still in between his lips. He snuffed it in the ash tray and he sighed deeply.

"I'm coming, Alois!" he called out before running into the kitchen to grab his car keys for the Prius.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at the bar and they walked in.<p>

"Hey!" Wendy raced over to them in a pink pixie outfit. "You, come with me." she grabbed Ciel by the arm. "Alois, you're helping Agni with drinks tonight." she told him.

"What?! But- - -" she silenced him before he could continue.

"Don't argue. Madam's orders." she told him in a stern voice.

Ciel cringed at the thought of Madam. He then shook it off as he was pulled backstage and pushed into a stall.

"Change into the outfit I set out for you! When you're done, come out so that I can do your makeup." she said.

Ciel heard the click of her boots fade away and he sighed, looking at the outfit he was forced to wear this time. It was a white spaghetti strap dress that would end at his mid-thigh. The skirt portion of hit was kind of shredded. There were black stitches on it and there was a small black bow near one of the spaghetti straps. It seemed to be sprayed lightly with some spray paint. There was also a long, white lace train that would touch the floor, along with torn fishnet stockings and a pair of black heels. To complete the outfit, it also had a short white veil and a black choker with black beads.

"Hmm...zombie brides?" he questioned to himself quietly.

He wriggled out of the sweater and his other clothes and he put on the dress. He pulled on the stockings and slipped on the heels as he heard a rap on the door.

"Ciel?! You done in there or what?" Wendy hollered.

"Step back, Wendy gal! I'm opening up!" he hollered back.

He swung open the door and stepped out of the stall. Wendy looked at Ciel and nearly dropped the boquet of white roses stained with red spray paint to show blood and black roses.

"Wow..." she whispered out.

"Does it look bad or something?" Ciel asked.

"How could it bad when you look so smoking hot? You'll look so much better with makeup!" she gushed before dragging Ciel over to the vanity.

She sat him down on the small chair and turned him sideways so that he could face her. She whipped out her makeup materials and she began to apply it to his face. As she applied ruby red lipstick to his lips, she began to speak.

"Doesn't today mark what happened three years ago?"

Ciel gulped, that day running through his mind clearly.

"Y-Yeah..." he stammered out.

"So, I guess you're kind of starting to understand the message behind your zombie outfit." Wendy guessed.

"A little. I mean, I'm obviously head over heels for Compter les étoiles, but I had a temporary crush on Arthur." Ciel told her.

She gave him a sad smile as she finished up with the rest of the makeup.

"Okay!" she closed up the small bottle of fake blood ad she looked at him. "You are so gorgeous! You'll rock tonight's show!" she exclaimed.

Ciel turned his head to look into the mirror and he examined the smoky makeup that made his sapphire orb pop out, the fake blood that spilled out from the corners of his ruby red lips and from his cheeks, and how she also used the fake blood on his neck.

"As always, you're a fabulous makeup designer." he compliemented as Peter ran over to them in a scary jester outfit.

"Oi! Ciel! Your solo performance is on!" he hollered.

"Alright." he then smirked at Peter's outfit. "Oooh, scary." he teased in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, you hush, Frankenstein's wife." that comment made Ciel laugh as Peter leaned in to whisper in the bluenette's ear. "Ronald and Sebastian came tonight." he whispered.

"What?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah. Ronald told me that Sebastian insisted that they had to come and see you." he told him.

Ciel rolled his eye as a smile graced his lips.

"Okay. Well, I'm going on. See you at the bar after the performance!" Ciel told them before making his way over to the stage. The lights turned off as he quickly made his way over to the mic in the center.

"Now, we have a solo song from Ciel Phantomhive!" the DJ hollered.

Loud shouts, cheers, whistles, and heckles were heard in the crowd as the light turned on and shone down on Ciel as the song began to play.

"Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things: Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought, oh my God, look at that face! You look like my next mistake! Love's a game, want to play?" he crooned into the microphone as he looked out into the audience with a lost look on his face.

"New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine. Ain't it funny? Rumors, lies. And I know you heard about me. So hey, let's be friends!" his eye held a sparkle in them as he locked eyes with Sebastian. "I'm dying to see how this one ends. Grab your passport and my hand." he extended his hand out. "I can make the bad guys good for a weekend." he winked as he launced himself into the chorus.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game!" he sang into the microphone.

He walked back a little with the mic in his hand and he continued to sing.

"'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." the stage went black for a second and then a light grey spotlight shone down on Ciel, who was looking to the left of the stage.

"So, is there some kind of meaning to this?" Sebastian whispered quietly as he looked at his friend.

"Hmm..." Ronald tapped his chin with his finger. "I wouldn't think s- - -Aha! I know why!" Ronald exclaimed.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Remember when I told you about how the last time he had lap danced was two years ago?" Ronald said.

Sebastian nodded slowly.

"I do. What of it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, he had this crush on a college student named Arthur Wordsmith. I mean, yeah, he was crushing hard on this man he met online, but he used Arthur as a temporary outlet. Here, they have this system where you can request one of them and they sing and dance a medley of three to five songs for you. Arthur requested three songs from Ciel and Ciel sang for him. However, as he was dancing and singing to the second one, he tried a lap dance. That caused Arthur to try and molest him. He would've gotten raped if I hadn't heard him desperately screaming for help." Ronald took the glass of Bacardi from a hostess. "It happened on this very night. Maybe it was some kind rememberance thing?" Ronald wondered out loud.

Sebastian consumed all of the information that Ronald just gave him, his eyes still locked on Ciel as the boy continued to sing.

"Cherry lips, crystal skies. I could show you incredible things." he motioned for someone to come to him and that was when a guy walked on stage to him. "Stolen kisses, pretty lies. You're the king, baby, I'm your Queen. Find out what you want, be that girl for a month." the guy stopped in front of him and Ciel pulled him into a small dance. "Wait! The worst is yet to come! Oh no." Ciel pulled away and they tried to imitate what might've been an argument.

"Screaming, crying, perfect storm, I can make all the tables turn. Rose gardens filled with thorns, keep you second guessing like: "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy. But you'll come back each time you leave 'cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." he pushed the guy away from him, a devious smile curling his pale pink lips upward as he continued to sing.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game!" he hopped off the stage, not tripping on the train as he did so. He made his way over to Sebastian and yanked him out of his seat, earning murmurs from the crowd. "'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar." he pulled the man onto the stage and he pulled out a piece of paper, writing something on it with a pen. He pressed his lips to the paper and he handed it to him. "Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." he nudged Sebastian off the stage, which made Ronald chuckle.

"Dude, you sure know how to get 'em." he told him with a wink.

Sebastian snarled as he plopped down next to him.

"Boys only want love if it's torture." Ciel began to snap his fingers. "Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya." he motioned for everyone to start snapping their fingers along with him. "Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya!" he screamed loudly as the lights went off again. They turned back on with a grey spotlight on Ciel and the dress was sprayed with red, a fake dagger covered in fake blood in his hand.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you! Love! The game! 'Cause we're young and we're reckless! We'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. But I've got a blank space, baby. And I'll write your name." a smile spread across his face as he collapsed, the lights going black.

Everyone burst into chaos. Sebastian clapped while Ronald hollered and whooped. Sebastian looked to his right and rolled his eyes.

"You drunk idiot..." he grumbled as Ronald stopped making noise.

"Dude! You never showed me what dat note said!" Ronald slurred a little as he gave Sebastian a funny look.

Sebastian eyed his friend, vermillion eyes narrowed before going to look at what the paper Ciel gave him read.

_**SEBASTIAN**_

_**I wrote your name.**_

Sebastian took note of the small arrow that pointed to his name from the sentence at the bottom and then at the lipstick mark on it next to it. He shook his head as he smiled.

"That little minx..." he mused quietly.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Gimme *A Bitter Canadian for this superstar right here!" Peter hollered as he gulped down an *Amaretto Jack.<p>

"Right on it. And another one of those for you, Peter?" Agni asked.

"No kiddin', man! O cawsuh!" Peter slurred, which made Alois burst into laughter.

"God, you're so tipsy!" he exclaimed.

Wendy rolled her eyes at Alois and she turned to face Ciel.

"You did pretty good." she complimented as she sipped on a glass of an *Amber Amour.

"Thanks." Ciel replied, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his jacket as Agni handed him his cocktail. He sipped on it a little as someone took the glass from him.

"Oi! Who just snatched that from m- - -" Ciel whirled around in his stool and that was when he locked eyes with Sebastian.

"I believe you should not be drinking." Sebastian sipped on the cocktail where Ciel's lips just were, making the boy blush. "Don't you have to drive home?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ciel stammered out as he looked down at his feet.

_"We just shared an indirect kiss! Fuck!" _his cheeks grew redder. _"Okay, that was such a childish comment." _he thought to himself.

"Ooooo, Ceel-boo!" Ciel could smell the Bacardi on the person's lips as their arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He knew only one person with a New York accent and drinks Bacardi.

"Gosh, lay off, Ronald." he grumbled as he shrugged the drunk man off of him.

"Aw! But, Ciewoo! I wuv you!" he slurred.

"Well, guess what? I hate you, too." Ciel snapped before shoving him onto Wendy's lap. He then shot a glance at Sebastian. "Come, let's talk outside. These guys are complete, noisy idiots." he suggested with a roll of his blue eye.

Sebastian nodded in agreement as the two of them exit the bar.

"So," Ciel turned Sebastian to face him once they were out. "How'd you like it?" Ciel asked.

"It was pretty good. Ronald told me that there was a story behind it and he explained everything to me." he watched how Ciel's facial expression suddenly changed. "But, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Sebastian said quickly.

"It's alright. Somebody was bound to find out, anyway." Ciel said with a small shrug.

The boy was then caught by surprise as he was pulled into a hug. He gasped sharply, but let himself melt into the embrace. He smelled a small hint of whiskey and some anise on the man, making him want to bury his face into the black peacoat the man wore. His hands went up and fisted themselves into the fabric of the peacoat as Sebastian spoke in a low voice.

"If you were mine, I would never hurt you."

Ciel's eye popped open at that statement, his heart beginning to race.

"What...?" he whispered out.

"Huh? Ah!" Sebastian quickly pulled away from the hug, making Ciel a little disappointed even though he didn't show it. "S-Sorry! I...I was just speaking to myself." he stated quickly.

Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion, cocking his head to the side cutely as he stared at the man with a cerulean eye that would've made the oceans jealous. His pale pink lips then curled into a small smile.

"Come on. It's kinda chilly out here." he told him before taking his hand and pulling the man back into the noisy bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-OMG. This update is actually on time! YEAH! *begins to party like Grell on steroids once again* Well, this was quite the interesting chapter, especially with that moment at the end. Aw.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you R&R! All of your reviews motivate me to write more. Also, kittens will live with each review! When a review isn't posted, then you know what happens to the kitties (and Sebastian). Along with that, you shall get a virtual Sebastian voodoo doll! :)**

**So! I shall see you next weekend (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday). Bai~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Side-notes:<strong>

*A Bitter Canadian is a Canadian whiskey cocktail (1)

*An Amaretto Jack is an amaretto almond liqueur and Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey cocktail (2)

*An Amber Amour is an amaretto almond liqueur cocktail (3)


	12. Stay The Night

**Me-Hi guys! Welcome back to Counting Stars! Thank you guys for the reviews. They mean so much to me. :3 Now, I shall give you your Sebastian voodoo dolls! So, this chapter is kinda filler-ish, but you can think of it as you will. As you read, I hope you realize that I absolutely cannot describe night terrors properly, so don't freaking get at me for it (you'll see what I mean when you get to it).**

**As you guys know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story. All I am is an obsessive fan of Kuroshitsuji and all I own is this cute little fanfic.**

**So, please read onward!**

**Warnings: **Language (dat's all she wrote, y'all)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12~Stay The Night<strong>

Ciel woke up to the sound of dishes crashing to the floor and the smoke alarm going off. He shot up from bed suddenly.

_"What the hell?! I hope my nightmare hasn't turned into a reality..." _he thought to himself.

He quickly hopped out of bed and he quickly threw on a pair of mahogany red sweat pants and a black hoodie with a chibi Eren from Attack on Titan over his body and he raced out of his room.

"ALOIS!" the loud shout echoed throughout the house as Ciel stormed into the smoky kitchen.

He coughed a little as he stepped away.

"Goddammit! You're going to make me have an atta- - -" the smoke cleared and he saw Alois wearing his pajamas with an apron on and mittens on his hands. "Just what the heck were you trying to do?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"I was trying to make something for you! But, I think I burned the pancakes a bit too much." Alois said nervously.

Ciel groaned loudly.

"Gosh dammit..." he trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair. "When will the fire department get here?"

"Um...In about ten minutes." Alois replied.

"I'm going to go somewhere." Ciel began to stomp up the stairs and he turned to look at his friend. "And don't question where I'm headed." he snarled before heading the rest of the way up.

He stormed into his room and closed the door behind him. He flung the hoodie over his head and stepped out of his sweat pants, leaving him in a pair of white and navy blue striped boxers with a golden yellow strip coming up the side. He quickly phoned someone and put them on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

A soft smile spread across Ciel's lips as he looked through his closet for some better clothing.

"Hey, Sebastian." he replied.

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"It's only ten thirty. That's pretty late to me." Ciel replied.

"Well, excuse me. I'm Sleeping Beauty, mister early bird." Sebastian's sarcastic reply made Ciel laugh a little.

"Okay, my dear beauty. Say, can you come pick me up?" Ciel asked.

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah. Stupid Alois nearly burned the kitchen down and I don't want to be there when the firemen get here." Ciel explained.

"Ah. Well, I'll be there in ten."

"Kay. Bye, Sebastian." Ciel heard a click from Sebastian's side, signaling that the man had hung up.

He threw on a white wife beater, a green shirt, and the hoodie he had put on. He wriggled into a pair of faded, torn skinny jeans with red and black plaid patches under the tears and zipped on a pair of punk boots with silver chains.

As he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb out his hair, he began to think about Sebastian.

_"Wow...I'm actually going to Sebastian's house..."_ he ran a black comb through his hair. _"I wonder what his place looks like..." _he wondered to himself.

He finished up in the bathroom and he headed down the stairs, his phone in his hand.

"Oi, Alois." Ciel poked his head into the now destroyed kitchen. "I'm going to Sebastian's place." he told him.

"And no, you aren't." Alois stated as he yanked off the mittens and walked over to Ciel.

"And why not?" Ciel asked.

"Because you need to be here when- - -" the doorbell rang. "Ah! They're here!" he chirped.

He grabbed Ciel by the wrist and he began to yank him over to the door. Alois opened the door and beamed at the fireman who stood at the door.

"Hi the- - -" Alois scanned the man, who had black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses. "Hey there, gorgeous. May I help you?" he asked.

"We heard that the kitchen was being burned down and so, we came to check it out." the guy told him in a monotone voice, ignoring Alois' attempt to flirt with him.

"Ah. Well, you can just talk to my friend he- - -" Ciel cut him off.

"Sebastian's here!" he wriggled out of Alois' grasp and he made his way over to Sebastian, who was standing behind a black and blue motorcycle. As he made his way over to him, he placed his hands on Sebastian's face.

"Don't you dare say anything. This is only a fake." he said before leaning in, getting on his tiptoes to make it look like as if he was kissing him. Sebastian's eyes grew wide at the boy's sudden action.

"Oi, put your hand on my hips and pull me a little closer." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian slowly complied with Ciel's order and his hands made their way to Ciel's hips, pulling him closer to him. Their lips grew closer, which made Ciel gasp. He could hear the sound of Ciel's labored breathing as they slowly pulled away.

"That's your bad boy?" Ciel asked, motioning over to the motorcycle behind Sebastian.

"Ah, yes. Bard gave it to me as a welcome present." Sebastian stated.

"That is such a beautiful CBR..." Ciel mused. He reached his hand out to run his fingers along the bike.

"Mmm, yeah." Sebastian hummed in agreement as he climbed onto the motorcycle, tossing a helmet in Ciel's direction. "Wear my helmet." he said.

"What? But...what about you?" Ciel asked.

"It's fine. I got into maybe three crashes without it on and I'm still alive." Sebastian said in a bragging voice.

Ciel scoffed as he clipped the helmet on his head and he got in behind Sebastian, his arms instantly going around the man's torso.

"Start going." he said, resting his head against the man's back as Sebastian kicked the motorcycle into gear and he sped off.

"Oi! Just where the hell are you going?! Ciel!" he heard Alois' voice begin to grow distant as Sebastian turned the corner.

Ciel watched how the snowflakes began to fall as Sebastian pulled into a spot in the parking garage.

"Your place has a parking garage?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad for it." Sebastian turned off the engine and he got off along with Ciel. "The snow here'll crush my beauty of a motorcycle if this parking garage weren't here." Sebastian explained.

"Hm." Ciel hummed in agreement as he followed Sebastian into the complex. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and Sebastian carried him to the apartment room, which was right next to the elevator.

"Here we go..." Sebastian reached for the keys in his black Aeropostale hoodie and he unlocked the door. He opened it and they stepped in.

"Just put your shoes right there." he said as he took off his Vans.

Ciel nodded his head slowly as he unzipped his punk boots and he put them next to Sebastian's Vans.

"I'll make you something warm to drink." he suggested.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice. And maybe some breakfast, too. I didn't get anything to ea- - -" he noticed how Sebastian suddenly stopped. "Sebastian? Why'd you sto- - -" he looked over at the couch in the living space and his eye grew wide at the sight.

There were clothes strewn all over the place along with a pair of black pumps and brown Adidas sneakers. An oddly familiar guy was holding a half-naked girl in his arms, threading his fingers through her red-violet hair as they made out.

Ciel's face flushed a bright red. He whirled around on his heel and he tried to walk off. However, Sebastian grabbed him by the hood, stopping him.

"Wait." he then glared at the people on the couch. "Oi, Ronald. I thought I told you to stop coming here with your girlfriend without my consent." he snapped.

"Ay, Sebastian!" Ronald pulled away from the girl. "Gosh, you just had to come spoil the fu- - -" he then noticed Ciel next to him. "Ciel! You're here?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.

"Mey, go put back on your clothes." he told her.

Mey nodded before getting off of him and hurriedly rushing over to throw on her clothes. Ronald hopped off the couch and raced over to Ciel, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Wah! You guys move quick, that's for sure!" Ronald exclaimed.

Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Move quick?" Ciel pulled away from the hug that was nearly about to crush his bones. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"What do I mean? Of course you two are going to have se- - -" Sebastian unzipped his jacket and flung it onto Ronald's head before he could finish his sentence.

"Hang this up for me and get out of my damn apartment." he snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Ronald stated before going off to hang up Sebastian's jacket. Mey quickly ran over with her pumps and his sneakers in her hands and she headed out the door. Once the door slammed shut, Sebastian sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." he apologized.

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides...I kinda got used to it when Alois started doing the same thing..." he trailed off.

Sebastian noticed how his voice dropped a little. He then cleared his throat, suggesting that they change the topic.

"So, what do you feel like eating? I've got many things." Sebastian offered as he made his way into the kitchen.

A devious smile made its way to Ciel's lips as he shot a glance at Sebastian.

"Hmmm...maybe you?" he replied slyly.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Kinky...but not right now." that comment made Ciel giggle a little as he plopped down on the couch. "How about some eggs and French toast?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sure. I eat anything." Ciel told him with the wave of his hand.

"Okay." Sebastian said before going into the fridge and digging out the carton of eggs and some other ingredients.

Ciel curled up into a ball on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Almost immediately, the invigorating smell of cinnamon, toast, and eggs filled the air. Ciel could hear his stomach begin to grumble a little.

"Unnnngh! I'm so hungry!" he whined.

"Chill, I'm almost done." he told him.

Ciel pouted as he reached for what might've been the TV remote and he turned the flat screen TV on. He turned the channel to the news and he watched what was going on.

"We might be in for a blizzard tonight! The snow's beginning to come down hard right here in Bluedale. I suggest that the people of Bluedale stay inside today, for the temperatures are going to drop ridiculously low. We're looking at the negative teens..." Ciel droned the news reporter out as Sebastian came over to him with a plate of food and a mug of something.

"Eat up." he said as he dropped down next to him.

Ciel took the plate onto his lap and he grabbed the fork, digging into some of the scrambled egg Sebastian made and he put it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" he swallowed it. "This is so good!" he gushed.

"Is it?" Sebastian questioned.

"Mmmhmm!" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "You could be a freaking awesome chef!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian watched as Ciel continued to eat the food. That was when someone's phone began to ring.

"Oh god..." Ciel put the plate down the coffee table and he grabbed for his phone, which was in his hoodie pocket. He swiped his finger across the screen and he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ciel, it's Alois."

"Ah, hey! What's up? Did the fire department leave?" Ciel asked.

"Mmmm, yeah. Kitchen's gonna need a little bit of renovating."

"Okay. We can do that after New Year's. So, when do you want me home? If you want, I can come by now." Ciel suggested.

"I suggest you don't. This storm's just going to get worse."

"What? But, Aloi- - -" Alois cut him off before he could continue.

"Hey! How about you stay the night with Sebastian?!"

Ciel froze. His eye grew wide as Alois' words kept running through his mind.

"St...Stay the night?" Ciel managed to stutter out.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"I...It's just that..." Ciel shot a quick glance over at Sebastian and then looked away. "I..." Ciel didn't know how to explain it to Alois.

"Ugh, just gimme Sebastian."

"O-Okay." Ciel stammered out. He pulled away from the phone and he handed it to Sebastian. "Alois wants to talk to you." he said.

Sebastian nodded before taking the phone from Ciel and he put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Sebastian." he said,

"Um, hey. So, you know how that blizzard's going to be coming in pretty soon?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian answered.

"Well, I don't want Ciel to come back in that. It's going to be too cold. So, I suggested that he stay by you for the night. That is, if that's okay with you."

"It's alright. I don't mind the extra company." Sebastian stated. He glanced over at Ciel, who looked away with a furious blush on his face.

"Oh, thanks! I'll come get him when the storm lets up. Bye!" a click was heard, signaling that Alois had hung up. Sebastian sighed as he handed the phone back to Ciel.

"So...I guess you're staying with me for the night." he stated.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, finish up your breakfast. I have a Playstation in my room, so we can play a little on there, if you would like." Sebastian suggested.

"Sure." Ciel said as he continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Ciel padded out of the bathroom in a white and red oversized v-neck sweater that came down to his knees, a pair of black boxers that were sliding off of him a little, and white ankle socks. His hair was a little damp from the water. He yawned as he stretched a little.<p>

"Mmmm..." he murmured.

He then brought the sleeve up to his nose and sniffed it. He sighed, the smell of anise and cinnamon enveloping him.

_"Mmmm...this smells so...Sebastian..." _he thought to himself.

"Ciel, are you done in there?" Sebastian asked as he swung open the door.

"WAAGH!" he exclaimed suddenly as he backed up quickly. However, he tripped on something and he fell down, his legs sprawled out and his hands on either side of him.

Sebastian couldn't help but scan him in the sweater that he had lent him. His eyes moved down and they couldn't help but sneak up towards the boxers, which seemed to slide down a little more. He felt a small blush arising, but he quickly willed it away.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." he trailed off as he quickly helped himself up.

"Were you smelling my sweater, by any chance?" Sebastian asked, eyeing the bluenette weirdly.

Ciel felt like his face was on fire. He quickly shook his head, looking down at the ground quickly.

"N-No! Wh...Why would you think such a thing?!" Ciel laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that much of a creep! I don't have a fetish for your clothes or your scent or anything! Hahahaha..." Ciel knew he was beginning to ramble. He always got like this when people saw him doing something extremely embarrassing.

"Liar." Sebastian replied simply.

"H-How would you know if I'm l-lying or not?" Ciel stammered out, feeling his heart begin to race twice as fast.

"I can tell how addicted you are to my smell. Even a blind person can notice that." Sebastian stated.

Ciel didn't know if the blush on his cheeks were growing more red than they should. A tingly sensation shot through him as Sebastian takes his hand in his.

"I made dessert." he said before dragging Ciel over to the kitchen.

Ciel looked down, the blush still there on his cheeks.

_"This is embarrassing..." _he raised his hand a little and he brought it to his nose again. _"His scent...it smells so good, though...!" _he thought to himself.

"I made some lemon madeleines." Sebastian stated as they sat in the eating area.

"Mmm...they smell good..." Ciel trailed off.

"Have one. I made them for you, anyway." Sebastian told him.

Ciel smiled a little before picking up a madeleine dusted with powdered sugar and he bit into it. Instantly, the lemon in it burst in his mouth. There was a hit of vanilla, as well, which made Ciel let out a small moan of content.

"This is so good!" he gushed as he continued to eat.

Sebastian smiled softly as he watched the boy eat. He was like a breath of fresh air. Ciel was a beautiful boy, he had to admit. The navy blue hair that framed his cute porcelain doll-like face, his lone blue eye, the silk black eyepatch resting over his other eye, and those cute rosy pink lips. They looked ready to be kissed, which began to drive Sebastian a little crazy.

"I'll let you sleep in my room tonight." Sebastian said suddenly.

"Really?" Ciel grabbed for another madeleine. "Are oyu sure you don't want to sleep on your bed? If you want, I'll take the couch." Ciel said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to sleeping on the couch, anyway. Plus, you're a guest." Sebastian told him.

Ciel bit his lip, wanting to tell him that it was okay. But, he decided not to speak as he continued to eat the madeleine in peace.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up to the sound of a loud, blood-curdling scream. He shot up from the couch instantly and he ran down the hall towards his room.<p>

"Ciel?!" he swung the door open and he saw how Ciel began tossing and turning around in the bed. He made his way over to the bed as Ciel bolted upright, his eye popping wide open. He screamed again, his hands fisted in his hair.

"Ciel, calm down!" Sebastian exclaimed as he shook him a little

Ciel screamed again, tears now rolling down his cheek.

"Ciel, shh!" Sebastian pulled the boy towards him, making him rest his head on his chest. "Shh, it's okay..." he whispered in a soothing voice as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He felt Ciel calm down a little, his sobbing ceasing. He watched as Ciel looked up at him.

"Se-Sebastian...?" he stammered out.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, it's me." he said.

"Wh-Where am I? Wh-What happened?" Ciel stammered out. He clung to Sebastian as he resumed crying. "I don't know what's going on..." he choked out.

Sebastian just held him, not knowing what to do. He knew what the boy had just gone through. He climbed into bed and he held him in his lap, stroking his hair as he did.

"Ciel, you just had a night terror." he told him.

Ciel froze.

"Shit...I thought those had disappeared..." he murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Sebastian rocked the boy back and forth. "I'm not going to leave you." he whispered.

Ciel felt him slide back into the sheets with Sebastian. He curled up next to the man, who had an arm around his waist as he slowly closed his eye, falling asleep as Sebastian began to hum London Bridge is Falling Down to him quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there we go! God, I'm two days late again...Muh. Anyway! Next chapter, something very interesting will happen (no, they do not kiss just yet). If you want to know what that interesting something is, I suggest you review! Reviews=motivation and saving kitties. And as for the non-review part...well...you know what happens. Along with that, you shall get a virtual curry bread! :3<strong>

**So, I hope to see you next weekend! Bai~**


End file.
